


Blood for Blood

by LadyShinigami



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Andy Black Solo Gig, F/M, I promise this will be relevant in later chapters so just bare with it, Juliet is a kitsune and a prostitute, Minor appreance from Motionless in White, My OC's are ghoul siblings, She's also a minor antagonist, Song Lyrics, Stalkerish Andy, The guys in MIW are muscians and practioners of black magic, Vampire Andy, Vampire Ashley, Vampire John Feldmann, minor sex scene in one chapter, the guys in BVB are not bandmates but mutual friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than willing to pile up a mountain of corpses human and other if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the very first story that I will be posting on my new account for this site. Comments and criticism are welcome as long as they do not correct my grammar, spelling, etc. Also, this story will be using song lyrics not from BVB, but from other songs/ bands to try and help the mood of the story. That being said, the people used in this story, with the exception of my OC's, do not belong to me but to themselves. Enjoy.

Anyone who has lived in the city long enough would know that the nightlife is notorious for its lack of sleep and constant activity, good and bad. And anyone who's born a supernatural creature would know that such a fact presents a perfect opportunity to grab a midnight snack. Vampires, werewolves, ghouls, shapeshifters, etc. They all took pride in the chance to feed and move freely under the cover of the night. However, anyone who was unlucky enough to cross paths with Andy Biersack would know that they were on borrowed time, and death was inevitable. Said vampire was infamous for killing five to six people per night, leaving in his wake crime scenes that made ignorant humans recoil in fear, made other vampires cringe, and left other creatures astonished. Occasionally he'd even consume blood from both those inside and outside of his species; extending his palate so to speak. To other non human creatures, he redefined what it meant to be a monster. While Andy was known for being ruthless and messy in his feedings ,that didn’t mean he was careless. He always made sure that they took place in areas that were either dilapidated, or shelter for the homeless. And in each instance, he made sure that his prey was completely doubtless about his intentions and choice of location, which he applied through the use of his charm, charisma, and strikingly handsome features. All under the false pretense that he was on his way to some underground party. And while there were situations that put him face to face with hunters, Andy’s deadly efficient fighting skills took care of them just as quickly.

Normally, he'd feel a sense of satisfaction knowing that he'd taken the lives of the naive and drunken humans that trusted him. But lately, it wasn't for the sake of a meal that drove him devour other creatures, but rather to gain Intel on something that meant more to him than everything else in his life. A female Ghoul named Ileana Maccari who despite being held in high regard by Andy, had hurt him worse than any hunter ever could. Not that that would ever happen. With each passing day, that joy that he felt from his habitual binge eating was slowly starting to wane more and more. Ever since he lost his first love to an unforgiving world that wants them ,and creatures like them dead. Or rather, he lost her to a series of circumstances that drove a wedge between them and straight into his heart. Specifically, his occasional binge eating, and her unfathomable desire for stability. Stability in a world where there was none.

Where the only stability that they would have is in the consumption of their prey. As a ghoul, this was something that she knew all too well. And for his part, Andy was big enough to admit that his eating habits had sparked more than a few heated arguments between him and his then lover. He wasn't exactly a believer in portion control. But there was a time when Andy could recall her being every bit as cold and ruthless as he was. And that was just one of several reasons why Andy loved her so much. Scratch that, still loves her. Yet she took his heart and shattered it to pieces when she ran away and erased all traces of herself.

What was once their home was now an empty tomb. And his paradise, a living hell. The first thing he thought about when he woke up, before he went to bed, when he was feeding, and even as he was being serviced by a kitsune named Juliet Simms was Ileana. For as long as Andy could remember, his life had been nothing short of stagnant due to the lack of excitement and looming apprehension. Despite his skills as a vampire, his talent as a musician, and his friendship with fellow vampire Ashley Purdy, his fun had to be kept to a minimum thanks to the constant presence of hunters. Together, it was a whirlwind of solitude and anguish. Then upon meeting Ileana, he felt a surge of familiarity and comfort that he thought would never greet him, even with Ashley hanging around. Ileana was his safeguard, his best friend, and the reason he was able to face another day. She was exceptionally beautiful, incredibly strong, and overall a good lover. In some instances, she was more of a monster than he was. While they lived in a world that takes as much as it gives, it also offers more than it should, or in Andy's case more than he deserved.

And he deserved to be happy. He deserved to have his Ileana back. She just needed to be reminded of who she belonged to. She needed to be reminded that no one would love her like Andy, no one would protect her like Andy, and more importantly, no one would take care of her like Andy. Which lead to him embarking on a hunt that would impress even the most experienced hunters. And when he found her, there would be no chance for her to escape again. Just the thought of it made Andy smile darkly


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same note as the one in the first chapter applies here as well. Comment and like at your leisure.

Of all the days of the week, Monday was without a doubt Ileana's least favorite of them all. Especially if she didn't have her coffee. As to why she was awake at such a late hour, well there were numerous reasons: 1) binge watching her favorite shows. 2) texting her brother, Adam and guardian to see how they were doing. And more importantly, 3) Cleaning up her apartment and redoing the traps that she'd set up to protect against vampires. Well one single vampire in particular who made her stomach churn worse than any hunter or human food ever could. It had been almost a year since she ended her relationship with her vampire lover, Andy. And while he was no longer physically there, his memory still hung around her like a dark storm cloud. The problems started with his binge eating habits and then they were coupled with his possessive spirit. He claimed was only his love wrapped up inside the fear of losing her to the hunters. Which at the time, made sense. When they dined on humans together they made a bloody mess of the body, despite Andy's attempts to soak up as much of the blood as he could. In those days, Ileana though it was cute watching him pout over lost blood. But had she been wiser, she would've been able to see past Andy's facade of rationality. And even more so, his excuses.

His most popular one was that he was out job hunting with his best friend Ashley. In the beginning, Ileana was inclined to believe him, since they lived out of an apartment in New York City. But when she turned on the TV to see story after story about a grizzly attack that took the lives of innocent humans, any excuses that he gave were immediately contradicted, and thus ignited an argument. The lying was bad enough, but once the binge eating and possession began, any trust that she had for Andy flew out of the window. And thus his possessive love evolved into borderline abuse that only came out during arguments, and humiliation during what he she fooled herself into believing was make up sex. Whether it was out of fear, loneliness, or fear of loneliness, Ileana settled on the fact that it was both. To this day, some of Andy's words still register in Ileana’s mind. There were even a few creatures who share the same ideology, and this did nothing to help her campaign to forget about said vampire. His words rang clear as a bell: To stay alive, you have to devour anything that stands in your way. That was as much as Anita wanted to remember, as she shook her head and turned back to her work.

* * *

 

The Fall season in New York promised to bring with it a particularly brutal winter, due to the chilling winds, that whirled through the air, and made both humans and creatures alike bundle up their jackets. However, the brisk temperatures did nothing to faze Andy, as he smoked what must have been his third third cigarette of the afternoon. If he wasn't binge eating, then he partook in another nasty habit: chain smoking. Ileana didn't care about this as much as she did his eating habits, but now that she was gone, Andy began to rethink this notion and decipher whether or not, this was another reason why she up and left him. Of course, he was big enough to admit that he hadn't always been a perfect gentleman towards her, but in his own defense Ileana's fiery temper often ignited his own, and lead to one vicious argument after another. But despite that, the closeness that they had, and the love that they shared was enough to outweigh the hair pulling, screaming matches, and violence. When they weren't worrying about the hunters stalking their every move, or arguing about where their next meal was going to come from, all Andy wanted was to have the woman he loved at his side, and in his life to worry about the hunters together. But Andy knew that if wanted this to come pass, first he'd need to figure out where she ran off to.

As he started to light up a new cigarette, he felt Ashley's hand on his shoulder, as his best friend regarded him with triumphant smile.

“Good news: we're good to go. He says that if we come back after closing, he'll hook us up”. He said. Andy nodded his head, but couldn't help but be skeptical about Ashley's intentions, even if they were for the sake of being reunited with Ileana.

“Okay, but are sure that we can trust this guy? Even if he is a vampire, is he reliable?” Asked Andy. While he was standing outside smoking, Ashley was talking to his good friend, Jinxx who worked as a supervisor, at the bank Ileana frequents. For all of her precautions at trying to distance herself from Andy, she never even thought to put her money into a different bank.

 The only things she really did were erase her scent, and leave behind trivial belongings. When he first realized this, his mind short-circuited until he didn't know what to feel. When the disbelief finally left him, all he felt was shock. He searched the streets of New York high and low, checked her usual hangout spots, and even hiding places that she created, should the hunters ever pursue her. But they all turned up vacant. Nothing, just like his heart, knowing that Ileana was gone without a single trace. Just like his reason for living without his first and only love in his life. He still remembers the despair, the confusion, and the rage that brewed inside him, until he went on a full binge eating spree to relieve himself of his pain. No matter how much blood he consumed, he still felt a hollow emptiness that wouldn't go away. It only grew and grew until it consumed every portion of his being. And he was determined to get rid of it, and replace it with Ileana, come Hell or high water. Regardless of how much blood he had to spill. Andy was so consumed with his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear Ashley.

“Yes. I'm sure. Look, if Ileana is still using this bank, then Jinxx is our best hope at tracking her. Since he's the supervisor, he's got access to every account that comes in, or comes out. And that's our first step in finding your lady”. Hearing these words, Andy nodded his head before responding.

“Yeah. I guess you have a point”. He said. He crushed his cigarette in his palm and looked out into the streets with analytical eyes.

“So after closing he said”? Asked Andy. Ashley regarded him with a nod.

“Yeah. 9 o' clock”. He responded. A small smirk formed on Andy's handsome face, as he started walking down the busy and slightly crowded street, motioning for Ashley to follow him.

“Good. It's 6 now. Which means we have plenty of time to grab a bite to eat”. He said, licking his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapters. Look back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be switching back and forth between past and present events. Past events will be in BOLD text and present events will be in regular text. That being said, the characters in this chapter, with the exception of my OC's, do not belong to me but to themselves. If you like what you're reading, drop a comment, a hit, and enjoy.

Another day brought with it another cold October morning, and a tired Ileana who carried her bag on her right shoulder and a thermo filled with coffee in her left hand. Without it, she was certain to crash once she got to work. Her raven black hair was tied in a high bun so that it wouldn’t interfere with the scarf that was pulled up over her mouth and nose leaving only her grey eyes exposed. It was almost 7 in the morning, as the rays of the sun began to illuminate the sky with blue, orange, and pink hues. Despite the warmth that the sun radiated, the brisk winter winds still swirled around Ileana prompting her to take another sip of her coffee while it was still hot. All she had to do was catch another bus, and she'd be at her job site and at her desk in no time. And thanks to her speed as a ghoul, she made it to the bus stop in no time. Of course, she should've been cautious about how quickly she'd moved should Andy, or God forbid, one of the hunters be watching her but at this hour of the morning, she couldn't bring herself to care too much. Ileana didn't have to wait long for the bus to come to her stop, or arrive at her job site for that matter. A job site that specializes in independent book publishing, giving potential authors a chance to have their works read without having to jump through the flaming hoops of mainstream publishers. Within minutes of her speed walking towards the entrance and up three flights of steps, she deposited her bag behind her chair, and sat at her desk. The work day wouldn't start until 8:05, but Ileana didn't want to start her day with just coffee and no breakfast in her body.So She pulled her phone and earbuds out of her pocket, made for the stairwell and back out into the streets . Since it was still early in the morning, she was bound to find a homeless person, or a drug addict lurking around somewhere.

This time, she made sure to keep her eyes peeled for any hunters who would be out and about, working a case. As a ghoul, she was raised to believe that humans were nothing but a food source for creatures like her to consume without an ounce of remorse, or hesitation. However, her upbringing also taught her that it was possible to at least attempt to co exist with humans. Studying them and trying to adapt to their way of life. That's what her father had explained to her and to her younger brother Adam, even after the death of their mother at the hands of human hunters. And in another year, or so, he too would be taken, leaving an eight year old Ileana, and a seven year old Adam to fend for themselves, and live on the kindness of an elderly Ghoul who had no family of her own. Once they became young adults, Ileana and Adam devoured humans, not just to eat, but to get back at the human race that took their parents from them. This phase of unrestricted anger was in hindsight, what led her and Andy to be together in the first place. All because she'd accidentally mistaken him for a human murderer who was in the middle of hacking up his latest victim. Only to reveal a vampire, draining the blood of its latest meal. Just as Ileana happened upon a nameless homeless person disappearing into a back alleyway, something about it was all too nostalgic to the female ghoul as she followed behind him.

* * *

 

**He was so preoccupied with his own business that he didn't even hear her, when she came down the same alleyway, Coming straight for him. The screams of the woman underneath him had been reduced to quiet whimpers, and dying groans. One sound that was evident was the tearing and pulling of wet flesh, and the splatter of blood. Whatever weapon he was carrying, he was using it for all it was worth.**

* * *

 

The man had his back turned to Ileana, too busy counting the money that he managed to salvage after a long night of begging. She didn’t need  to be as quiet as she normally was when she performed a killing in broad daylight, but the scent of this man would more than likely attract whatever creatures happen to be in the area; so she couldn’t afford to make a mess. Any other Ghoul would have been driven crazy with hunger, at such a sight and sound,. But Ileana refused to let herself be distracted by her own body's urges.

* * *

 

**The darkness of the night gave her the perfect cover with which to hide herself. As quick as lighting did she apply a hash kick to the back of the man's head, down to the nape of his neck. The force of the kick sent him spiraling to the ground, but didn't do any serious damage, so clearly this man wasn't a human.**

* * *

 

As soon as she was close enough to touch him, all she had to do was wrap one arm around the bum's head and placed the other around his neck, snapping it with a sickening but quiet crack. Immediately, the body fell to the floor, completely clean.

* * *

 

**Ileana quickly observed the body to see that it had taken a significant damage around the throat where teeth marks were visible, and was bleeding profusely. Yet no other parts of the body had been harmed. And since there were no other Ghouls in the area, except for herself and Adam, Ileana now had a clearer picture of what she was dealing with. When she turned back to her intended target, she just barely dodged the punch that he tried to swing at her face, reciprocating a punch of her own to his sternum. The force from this one in particular was enough to make him cough up blood, and send him back onto the ground. The groans of pain that were coming from him told her that he wouldn't be getting up too quickly this time.**

* * *

 

For the time being, all she could do was take small samples of the man that wouldn’t be too noticeable; specifically his hair. Enough clumps of hair to get her through her day until she gets off of work. Then she can really dine on the corpse the way she wants to.

* * *

 

**Ileana used this as an opportunity to taste the blood on her knuckles, only to be taken aback by the revelation that she had mistakenly attacked a vampire. As said vampire rolled around on the ground, clutching his slow healing wound he somehow found the strength to talk and with a smirk on his face.**

**“With that crazy strength of yours, there's no way you're a human. Would I be right in assuming you're like me, or maybe you're something else?” His voice was hoarse, as he tried not to choke on his own blood, but Ileana still understood every word that he said.**

**“Yeah, I'm a Ghoul. And would I be right in assuming that you're a vampire?”. He choose this moment to spit up the blood that he tried not to choke on, and simply gave her a thumbs up.**

**”Yeah. A vampire who's losing a crap ton of blood here, thanks to you”. Despite the strain that was still evident in his voice, Ileana could tell that the remark was meant to be a sarcastic one. Not wanting him to come after her, if he ever recovered, Ileana turned her back on Andy to go inspect the corpse that he'd been draining. She shoved her hand inside and pulled what could only be a liver, if not for the blood that it was coated in. She turned back to him, and held her hand out.**

* * *

 

The massive clump of hair that Ileana now held was about the same size as softball. She began to pull out even smaller clumps of hair and deposit them into her mouth, savoring the flavor and texture of the human that they belonged to. Contrary to popular belief, human flesh and entrails aren’t the only source of sustenance for ghouls. Nourishment can also be obtained through nail clippings, calluses, and in Ileana’s case, hair. Convenient if a ghoul needed a quick meal on the go.

* * *

 

**“Do you want this?” She asked. He looked at her suspiciously, but reached out a partially clean hand to take the meat. His movements were wary as he if he was expecting her to turn and attack him again, but Anita just stood still with the liver held out to him.**

**“Look, if I really wanted to attack you, I could've done it while you were flat on your ass. This is as close to an apology as you'll get from me, so will you just take it?” She said. As soon as the liver was within his grasp, he snatched it out of her hand and sank his fangs in, draining the meat almost as quickly as he did the corpse. Ileana watched him apathetically for another minute before she turned on her heels and walked away. She must have taken at least four steps before he called out to her.**

* * *

 

Ileana observed her surroundings one last time before extracting an extra clump of hair from the dead man’s body and dragging it out of sight in case anyone happened wander down this alley way for whatever reason. She fully intended to come back for it later, but for the time being, she propped it up to make it look like it was sleeping, turned and walked out of the barely illuminated alley with cautious steps, and made her way back to her place of work.

* * *

 

**“Hey wait a minute”. Ileana turned her head to look at the vampire with the same uncaring look in her eyes.**

**“What is it? Do you want me to kiss your wound all better?” She said sarcastically. The vampire rolled his eyes at her, and slowly began to rise to his feet; groaning in slight agony as he did so and watching her like a hawk; expecting her to rush him in a surprise attack. But when none came, he was now more confused than he was suspicious. While supernatural creatures showed numerous differences between them and the humans they feasted on, one similarity that couldn't be broken was the stigma of distrust. People would never be able to fully trust each other, human or not. They constantly watched each other with feelings of uncertainty.**

**“No smart mouth, I want to know why you’re letting me go. With that kind of strength, you could've ended me without breaking a sweat, even if my guard was up. But not only did you give me a pass, but a free meal too. What's up with that?” He asked. It wasn't a difficult question for Ileana to answer, the problem was whether or not he'd believe her and let her go on her merry way. Still, she wasn't above courtesy even if she was a monster. So she turned on her heels and faced the vampire who now stood at his full height.**

**“I'd like to answer you, but I'd also like to know the name of the vampire I almost killed”. Said Ileana. She saw that he was ready to protest and immediately cut him off.**

**“The sooner that I know, the sooner you'll have your answer, and we can both go our separate ways. I'll even start us off. I'm Ileana. Sorry about punching a hole in your chest”. She said. While the vampire looked at her as though she'd grown a second head, he was nonetheless impressed by her courtesy. That was a quality that only humans were fortunate enough to possess. Then again, creatures like the two of them could only wish that they were human, but could only play pretend instead. And that was the worst part of it all.**

**“Andy. Andy Biersack”. He said. Hearing this made Ileana breathe a little easier now that the niceties were out of the way.**

**"Weird. You don't look like an Andy. I mean, it's none of my business , but you kind of look like a Devin. She said. Andy rolled his eyes at her, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, still waiting for an answer. Ileana released a small sigh before responding.**

**“Look, this is going to sound like a cop out, but it's the truth. I let you go because I have better things to do than senselessly kill someone I mistook for a human. And I fed you because assuming that you're grateful for me sparing your life, you'd also be grateful for me giving you a little something to get you back on your feet”. She said. Andy stared at her with a single raised eyebrow, debating whether or not he wanted to believe her. His skepticism made all the more clear due to his next choice of words.**

**“Are you serious? What about me made you think I was a human? That was pretty reckless on your part, Ileana”. He chastised. It was impossible to miss the emphasis that he put on her name, as if it were some kind of flavor that he was sampling for the first time. As much as Ileana wanted to fight him, one hot head to another, she figured that she'd be better off fighting him with wits, as opposed to blunt insults. She raised one of her eyebrows and motioned back to the corpse behind them.**

**“In all fairness, the scent of that corpse was the only one that I picked up when I approached you. I guess you were so involved in your meal that you didn't think to mark the corpse with your scent and make it known that a vampire was eating it. I'd say that was pretty reckless on your part as well, Andy”. Ileana watched as Andy rolled his eyes while a cold frown began to form on his lips. Meanwhile a smirk threatened to form on her own. Instead of letting it blossom further, she shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heels to walk away. Andy watched her leave without another word, the liver almost forgotten in his hand, as his eyes began to fill with interest. Interest in this Ghoul that'd nearly killed him, apologized for it, and had spared his life, as though he wasn't a worthy enough opponent to fight. This thought alone made him ball his fists in frustration. Before he could call out to her, Ileana was gone. His fists may have been clenched, but his interests was still peaked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapters. Refer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also going to be changing back and forth between past and present events. Past events will be in bold text, and present events will be in normal text. I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for my OCs.

Andy and Ashley exited the bank in the dead of night with Ashley texting away on his phone and Andy walking with a determined stride. Turns out, Ashley’s friend, Jinxx, known professionally as Jeremy Ferguson, was a cooler guy than he originally thought. Not only was he able to get Ileana's bank details, but he managed to set it up to where Andy could keep track of her accounts and have Jinxx freeze it, if need be.Jinxx even gave Andy his personal number if he had anymore questions. Granted, Andy would let her withdraw money when she needed to buy things, but in the event that she withdrew an amount that was enough to leave New York, Andy could freeze that money and force her to stay put. Obviously, she’d be pissed when she realized that Andy messed with her money, but if it meant that he could be in her life again, it was worth it. To anyone who knew him like Ashley did, Andy was more than just a handsome face or a ruthless killer. He was also highly intelligent and tended to over analyze things. Then there was his penchant for problem solving and debating; trying to make something out of seemingly nothing. Or trying to take his problems and fears and turn them into solutions. As things currently stood, Ileana was his primary problem. Not a difficult one, but one that he could take care of if he planned carefully enough. Truth be told, it was her brother he was slightly concerned about. In the back of his mind, Andy flashbacked to when he met Ileana along with her aforementioned sibling as he continued his walk.

* * *

 

**Fast forward to a month later and the two of them crossed paths again when Ileana was literally backed into an alleyway by a drunk human trying to take her up against a dirty brick wall.**

* * *

 

The two vampires parted ways for the night, promising to talk again first thing tomorrow. Ashley walked away across the street still texting away on his phone, and Andy continued down the sidewalk of downtown Brooklyn. He walked until he came upon what was obviously the red light district.

* * *

 

**Andy approached the man with intent to threaten the idiot away from her, until he saw a figure standing on the roof of a building that oversees the alley on the opposite side. Before Andy could get a better look, the figure jumped down from on top of the building, and heads straight for the offender attacking Ileana.**

* * *

 

As Andy came closer to one brightly outfitted establishment, he was immediately intercepted by a slender woman with long, dirty blonde hair, a slim figure that was clad in a form fitting red dress with fishnet tights, and a face full of makeup. As he looked her up and down, a microscopic smirk began to form on his lips. She gave a smirk of her own and what could be described as love, but Andy had long since reserved his love for another; and the kitsune, Juliet Simms was not it.

* * *

 

**As quick as lighting, a sickening crack rang through the air as the man collapsed to the ground on his knees, clutching his head in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Before he could curse out his pain and frustration, Ileana crouched down to his level with a butterfly knife in hand and slit his throat from ear to ear.**

* * *

 

Using his vampiric strength, Andy shoved her up against a wall that sat in between a bar and a whore house. Both exclusively owned and operated to service inhuman creatures like Andy. And with his looks and charms, women flocked to him like a long desired oasis in a scorching desert. If Ileana was still in the picture, he wouldn't even look in the same direction as them. But since she wasn't, he’d need to satiate his desires with whoever he could get. And right now, the fox spirit that was on her knees, undoing his belt was what Andy could get for the time being.

* * *

 

**The abundance of blood that poured out of his severed neck made Andy's mouth water and almost made him forget why he was there in the first place. That is until Anita placed her foot on the dead man’s shoulder, grabbed his hand, and proceeded to pull the entire arm off; as though it weren't a human, but a plastic doll. Once again, blood splattered and exploded from the wound like a high powered sprinkler; and from there Andy devised a plan to see if he could join Ileana as coincidentally as possible. Not so much the other person thought. So he backed himself against the wall that led to the corner he turned, waited 5 seconds and feigned as thought he was passing by and was hooked on the sudden smell of fresh blood.**

* * *

 

What the two of them had started outside on the wall, they finished within the brothel inside a beautifully decorated red clad bedroom. The colored lights that hung from the mini chandelier were dimmed to where the room was bathed in an ethereal crimson glow; as though they inside of a ruby. The floor was carpeted with a plush material that could be mistaken for bear skin, when in reality it was human hair specifically taken from red heads for the purposes of this room and others like it. Two doors were situated on either side of the bed; with the left one being the bathroom that Juliet currently occupied, and the right one being the exit. Directly in front of the bed was a vanity table that was occupied by a variety of ashtray filled cigarette buds, glasses that contained a mixture of human blood and alcohol, and a cherry wood chest that held an assortment of toys, oils, and gels.

A small amount of which had been used. In the chair that was up to the table were Andy’s clothes, neatly folded and waiting for him whereas Juliet’s were scattered across the floor. Andy laid spread out on the canopy bed with a cigarette between his lips, and a silk blanket hanging hazardly off of his hips. Whatever stress Andy was under, or whatever kernel of desire was stirring within him was quelled by only an hour of rolling around in bed with Juliet. Before she had the chance to blow him in the alley of the whore house, he changed his mind and opted for a full back massage and regular doggie style. For the most part it was a bittersweet way to momentarily forget his problems for the time being. Juliet was starting to hang off of him more than he was used to, even trying to proposition him to go on a date outside of the whore house. Obviously, the extent of his concern for her was for moments of limited sex and drinks of blood, but she just couldn’t take a hint; despite her cunning as kitsune. Granted, Andy didn’t just jump into bed with the scores of random women that kissed the ground he walked on.

He choose Juliet exclusively because of her aptitude for trickery, cunning, her element of Sound which was on par with his being a musician, and above all, her ability to shapeshift. In the beginning of their rendezvous he would insist that she change her form to be identical to Ileana’s. It worked out well in the beginning until Juliet decided to put her own twist on it and started using the various toys that were available to two of them. Ileana was far from being a virgin, but she was nowhere near as promiscuous or slutty as Juliet. So the shapeshifting trick had quickly lost its luster. Still though, it didn’t prevent him from seeing her for her heavenly body massages and drinks of blood straight from her veins. Juliet may have seen it as the beginnings of a serious relationship outside of prostitute and client, but to Andy it would never go beyond those parameters. Not once he had Ileana back in the picture. At this thought, Andy exhaled a drag of his cigarette, taking in the thick scent of sex, blood, and smoke that filled the air in an invisible film. It was a cocktail of euphoric sin that momentarily calmed down Andy’s over analytical mind and prompted him to turn over on his left side.

* * *

 

**But as soon as Andy turned back around the corner, he was jacked up against a wall face to face with a guy who was the spitting image of Ileana just as a male. Come to find out the guy is her younger brother Adam; black hair, grey eyes and all. And his fiery personality matched that of his sister. For whatever reason that Andy couldn't distinguish, Adam was wary of him and only spoke up in regards to Andy's intentions for Ileana. Ironic considering she was the oldest. To the left of him he heard Ileana’s voice as she came closer to the two of them. “Don’t, Adam. He’s okay”. She said. But Adam didn’t seem convinced.**

**“But this is the guy who attacked you before right?” he asked with a condescending tone.**

**“Yep. Allow me to introduce you to the guy who tried to kill me because he was more concerned with his meal than his surroundings”. She said half joking and half serious. Andy sensed this and tried to play off of it, despite his current predicament.**

**“In all fairness, you attacked me first. I just reacted out of self defense”. He said. Ileana merely raised her eyebrows in a nonchalant manner, while Adam tried to choke him out as he still had the vampire jacked up against the wall. Andy wasn’t the least bit intimidated by this, but saw that this situation was derailing fast. So he simply raised his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender.**

**“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I fucked up trying to hurt your sister and she returned the favor by fucking me up with a hole in my chest. We’re even now and I’m not trying to have a repeat occurrence of that. I swear I was just passing by”. He said as calmly as possible. Ileana exhaled a sigh of exasperation and approached her brother with the calmest eyes that he’d ever scene. Granted this was only his second time meeting her.**

**“Come on, Adam. It’s not that serious. Let him go. I don’t think his girlfriend will appreciate the scent of ghoul all over him”. She said once again half joking and half serious. Adam turned his head slightly to look at his older sister and with a reluctant sigh released his grip on the vampire in front of him. But Andy still kept his hands raised in a manner of surrender and nodded his head as a quick ‘thank you’. He then turned to Ileana, whilst keeping note of the corpse in the background.**

**“By the way, I may not look it but I am actually single. As attractive as I am, I’ll never really be satisfied, you know. Haven’t found a girl that can feed me right if you know what I mean”. He said, trying to use Anita’s tactic of being half serious and half humorous. And it seemed like it worked. As Ileana shook her head in a negative nod, her eyes lit up in realization at Andy’s previous words.**

**“Did you just quote lyrics from a Ghost Town song? Dracula, I think.**

**“Another meal, another love sacrificed. I’ll never be satisfied. I’m searching for a girl that’ll feed me right. ‘Cause I’m thirsty for a good time”. She quoted with a small smirk on her lips. Andy now wore smirk of his own as he realized a common interest that they had. The band Ghost Town. Adam merely looked between the two of them, still feeling cautious of the vampire that interacted with his sister. It was difficult, but not impossible to sense the sparks of friendship that were starting to take shape between the two of them. Like a newly ignited spark plug that supplied jolts of seemingly endless energy. Andy sought another opportunity and seized it.**

**“Speaking of songs, I sing at a little place called The Sinkhole. As the name implies, it’s a place where creatures like the three of us can disappear into the ground and be with fellow monsters. Vampires, ghouls, skinwalkers, cryptids, you name it. We can all be safe, mingle and have a good time. And the only humans who know about it are the ones who are on the menu”. He said. Ileana looked intrigued while Adam still had his guard up from what his countenance showed. Nonetheless, Ileana seemed interested in what he was saying and decided to take him up on it.**

**“ So do you have a band or do your looks afford you the luxury of a solo act?” She asked. The tense atmosphere between the three of them was slowly starting to dissipate as Ileana and Andy continued to converse like they were old school friends.**

**“I have a solo gig called Andy Black but my best friend Ashley Purdy is my bass player. We perform every day by popular demand except on weekends”. He said smoothly. Fast forward two months later and Adam and Ileana found themselves seated at one of the tables in The Sinkhole. True to its name, the safe haven was located in the basement level of a run down old apartment complex on the outskirts of Manhattan. A complex that is thought to be inhabited by the homeless. But whatever homeless people inhabited the dilapidated structure were being stolen away, murdered, and grounded up into creative and reasonably priced meals served at the Sinkhole. The interior was well decorated and very spacious with a bar off to one side and a few pool tables on another, spaced out to where the circular tables and chairs were set up. The walls were a deep mahogany brown and blended well with the dimness of the lights. Towards the front of the establishment was a stage that was well equipped with the very best quality stage lights and speakers.**

**The stage was 2 feet off of the ground and had three mic stands set up accompanied by a set of drums. Ileana and Adam sat two rows away from the stage with Adam leaning on the hind legs of his chair with a look of indifference on his face, while Ileana contently sipped on her glass of black coffee. As much as Adam wanted to be home with Cara helping her make blood of liver stew, he also wanted to make sure that his sister didn’t end up attacked or killed by whatever seedy individuals may be lurking about. The quiet chatter of the bar was completely silenced by the fading of the lights to black and a single spotlight shining on the entire stage. Now, the once empty stage was now occupied by five people, all vampires. As soon as they saw this, the crowd was ablaze with applause and screams of excitement. The drum set was now occupied as were the three mic stands were occupied by three vampires, the one on the right was holding a bass guitar, the one on the left was holding an electric guitar, and in the very center was Andy himself dressed in black skinny jeans, black suspenders and a button down white shirt that showed his tattoo covered arms. His eyes scanned the entirety of the room until they landed on Ileana. Even in the pitch darkness of the Sinkhole, Andy could still make out the image of the female ghoul that nearly tore a hole in his chest, and might as well as have taken his heart while she was at it.**

* * *

 

The sound of the bathroom door coming open alerted Andy as he was just getting to the best part of the memory. When he pseudo serenaded Ileana. He turned to lay on his back just as the bed began to sink with Juliet now on accompanying him, one arm draped over his chest and one leg draped over his still clothed legs. From off of her body, Andy could still smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume, their combined sweat, and her blood. It took all of his strength note to make a face of disgust. Andy laid as still as a board as Juliet traced figure 8 patterns on his tattooed chest. “Long day, today?” she asked. Andy’s eyes were firmly glued to the ceiling of the room, sullen and dejectedly. Of course his day wasn’t exactly long, but just not as exciting as he hoped it would be. At this point he was thinking of calling up his cousin Joe Flanders to antagonize him for a bit. Hopefully his love life wasn’t on the rocks, well if he had one that was. The thought alone made Andy chuckle and made Juliet watch him more intently. “I guess not.” she chuckled making more figure 8 patterns on his chest.

“You’re so much cuter when you smile. When you’re here with me like this”. While his face didn’t show it, those last few words tugged at Andy’s heart strings as he’d said that exact phrase to Ileana in the midst of their dating. The shows that Andy Black played at The Sinkhole always ended in scores of patrons throwing themselves at his feet demanding encores and screaming out their excitement until their voices were hoarse. Everyone except for Ileana. Adam was just as indifferent as when he and Andy had first met Ileana seemed to have enough enjoyment for the both of them. While everyone else hooped and hollered like mad men, Ileana sat cool and collected, clapping her hands quickly and appreciatively. At first, Andy wasn’t sure whether she was doing this to blend in with everyone else or because she genuinely liked the song. But as the rest of the lights began to illuminate the room, he could now clearly make out the bright smile that she wore on her face. It was bright enough to light up this very room and it was also genuine. She liked his song, no loved it even. Ileana may not have been as over enthusiastic as the rest of the crowd, but something about seeing her in the crowd; a beautiful girl and a powerful monster not after him for his good looks and popularity ignited something in Andy that he hadn’t felt in ages. No, more like a plethora of things that he hadn’t felt in ages. Fondness, the enjoyment of her company no matter how brief it was.

Want, a strong desire to have her in his company, in his life as much as possible. Need, an unstoppable goal to be around her as much as he can. Know her likes, dislikes, her fears, her secrets; to be her companion, her guardian, second brother, her lover. Yes. Whether she could see it or not, they needed each other. In a world where creatures like himself, Ileana, and her brother were constantly looming under death’s watch just for being what they are, they needed to look out and provide for one another. It's no different than how humans ban together when they’re persecuted based on race, sexual orientation, gender, etc. He would make that clear to Ileana when he saw her again. Yes, Andy would make that abundantly clear when he found her again, even if he had to confine her to a cage the likes of the very room that he was in. A crimson cage where she would be safe comfortable, and protected from the human monsters that would hurt her. But he knew that he wasn't going to accomplish anything sitting around with Juliet. With a deep inhale, he threw the covers off, jumped out of bed and made for the dresser where his clothes sat. Juliet sat up immediately after him and observed this with confused and sad eyes.

“Hey, what’s the rush? Can't you stay a little longer?” she pleaded. Andy ignored her as he redressed with his vampiric speed. Out of one of his pockets he pulled out a fat wad of bills and placed it on the edge of the dresser. Juliet saw this and narrowed her eyes in even more confusion.

“Dude, I don't care about the money I just...I thought we could hang out a little bit longer. Maybe outside of this old ashtray and to a nicer place. Hey maybe we can do a duet at the Sinkhole. You know that I am a kitsune of sound. That includes music. Come on, Andy it doesn’t have to be this way. Just a whore and her client, you know?” she pleaded. Andy had heard this speech one time too many and with his newfound determination, it was starting to wear on his nerves. As he grabbed his jacket and made for the door, he turned to look at her for what he hoped would be the last time.

"Look, this has been fun and all but I think it’s time we saw other people. And truth be told, I only plan on leaving this old ashtray, as you call it, behind me with someone else. New blood as it were. Good luck, Juliet”. He said as evenly, not beating around a single bush. As he slung his jacket over his shoulders and made for the door Juliet’s voice called out to him, only this time, it was more irritated and angry.

“And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!? You think you can just end it all like that? Like it was all for nothing? And what is this shit about new blood? Is it a new girl? Andy, chicks will drop their panties for you whether you ask them to or not. She can’t be all that special. I mean I get that I’m not exactly a saint either, but at least we have something in common. We have music. I-” Quick as lighting Juliet shot up out of the bed and blocked Andy from leaving out of the front door. The annoyed look on his face didn’t deter her in the least as she played with the lapel of his leather jacket.

“I love you”. She whispered in the most loving and sincere voice that she could conjure. Even her eyes sparkled with admiration that reached beyond unbridled hero worship and obsessive behavior of the obvious fan girl. Juliet had meant it. No different than how Andy had loved Ileana. But the differences between the two of them were more than a little staggering. Juliet liked to put on airs and stand out, even when the situation didn’t call for it. Not to mention Juliet was an impulsive crybaby when things don’t go her way. Whereas Ileana was more stoic, cool, and collected. She wasn’t the type of girl who cried over spilled milk so to speak. But she also had a more bloodthirsty side to her that reared its head if she was pissed off enough. That was probably the only thing she and Juliet really had in common. But it still didn’t make the kitsune worthy of being with Andy the way Ileana was. And today was the day that Juliet realized that. And took her hands in his, played with her knuckles in a final act of false sincerity, and looked her in the eyes as he began to speak.

“And I loved how tight your pussy was until it wasn’t anymore”. The way he said it was nothing short of dismissive and apathetic. He wanted her to understand the finality of their relationship in the simplest way possible. But the look of dull shock and anger that crossed her face showed that she still didn’t get the message so before she could lose her shit, Andy made for the door and left with the help of his vampiric speed lest Juliet chase behind him. As he once again made his way out into the streets, Andy reached for his phone and dialed Ashley's number again. Said vampire picked up after three rings and from the sound of his voice he was still wide awake. “Your devoted best friend here.“

“Hey. You said your friend Jake Pitts hangs out with dark magicians right?”

“They’d be insulted that you said magicians but, yes”.

“I hate to ask this of you, but is there anyway that you can ask them for help? A spell or something? It’s to track Ileana.”

“Why not just tap her cellphone? Jake can help with that too”. Andy merely shook his head as he crossed an empty street in the vast darkness of the city.

“Sure, but for the time being, this is to insure that when I have Ileana, she won’t be going anywhere. Also, do you know if they know anything about vampiric traps?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll get on it and ask them. I’ll let you know what they say”.

“Alright. See you around”. He said hanging up his phone. Until Ashley called back the info he needed, Andy decided to call up one of his band members John Feldmann to come up with some new songs for performances at The Sinkhole. Now was the time to put his multi tasking skills to the test.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapters. Refer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this story, with the exceptions of my OC's do not belong to me, but to themselves. If you like what you're reading, leave a kudos and a comment.

Ileana’s work may have been done, but it seemed like the day was only just beginning. As she exited the building and made her way back down the alley she was in earlier, the body was just where she’d left it; propped up as though the man was sleeping. As much as Ileana wanted to claim the rest of the body as her meal for the day, she couldn’t help but think about Adam and whether or not he ate today. Not to mention, it’d be a big help to have an extra set of hands to handle the body. She stepped out of the alleyway and walked towards the nearest bus bench, phone to her ear. Thankfully, he didn’t take long to answer at all.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me. How are you? Are you busy?”

“No. I just finished my shift”. And by shift he was referring to his job collecting garbage for the city. It paid well enough for him to afford his own place, and live comfortably. Nonetheless, the two of them still made time to visit Cara and each other when they could.

“Cool. Can you help me with something? I’m out “food shopping”, but I can’t carry all of this food on my own”. The two of them have been doing this long enough to know that food shopping would ever only refer to hunting humans to eat. For sustenance as opposed to for sport.

“Sure thing. Where are you? I can be there as soon as I can”.

“I’m at the bus stop near my job site. You know where that is”.

“No problem. I’ll be there soon. Hang tight”. He said hanging up. Ileana did the same and waited idly at the bus bench, bypassing the first two buses that came her way.

* * *

 Adam deposited his phone in the pocket of his jumpsuit as he withdrew his time card out of the clock and make his way out of the office space for employees to clock in and clock out. Despite being only 18 Adam was tall for his age, with shaggy but short black hair, and grey eyes that were reminiscent of his sister. All he had to do was claim he was 21, ace the interview, fill out some financial paperwork, and he was employed as full time garbage collector. It wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world but he made enough to where he could afford his own place and not have to depend on Ileana.

Granted, he loved his sister to pieces and valued the time that he got to spend with her, but he was at a point in his life where he wanted to find his own foothold in the world and branch out on his own, despite being a ghoul. But today’s rendezvous would be a great chance to catch up and talk over a meal. His favorite flavor of human was pretty much the same as his sisters, being homeless people, degenerates, scumbags, and pretty much humans that no one would miss.

As he walked down the hallway to get to the main entrance, he spots one of his soon to be supervisors, and mutual acquaintance, getting a soda from the vending machine. From what he could recall, the guy’s name was John Feldmann. He stood at about 6’2 not with blue eyes and white hair despite being only 50. The scent that he gave off told Adam that he was a vampire, just like that Andy guy that Ileana used to hang out with. Now that Adam really looked at him, he realized that this was the same guy who played guitar in Andy’s band at the Sinkhole. ‘Guess it wasn’t paying enough for him to work here’. Adam thought. Based on the gossip that he heard around the break room, John uses his spare time to compose and produce punk and alternative rock music. That and his aptitude for singing and playing guitar. Adam could attest to this better than any of his co workers since he’d seen John’s performance first hand. John cracked open his soda with a satisfying hiss and took a contented sip of his coke before turning to look at the ghoul coming in his direction.

“Hey Adam. How goes it?” He asked with a good natured smile. Adam merely shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way, bypassing the older vampire.

“Not much. I’m off the clock for the day and am on my way out the door”. He said conversationally. John’s eyes followed him as he continued towards the exit and decided to follow alongside him.

“Sounds good. By the way, if you ever have some free time to spare would you like to come down to a little place that I perform at. The band I’m in does shows at a little place called the-”

"The Sinkhole. Yeah. I know about it. I’ve been there a couple of times. Maybe one day, but no promises. Thanks for the invite though”. Said Adam mostly cutting him off. Granted he was more concerned about seeing Ileana, but John didn’t need to know that. And for some reason, he decided to walk alongside Adam as he sipped on his soda. His next words came out in a hushed whisper.

“Same here. Listen, I know it’s unbecoming of a supervisor to do this but...you know..one creature to another if you want to grab a quick bite to eat, I know a little place not far from here-well actually it’s in the red light district so”-

“Look, I get where you’re coming from, and I’d like to hang out, but I need to be somewhere. Thank you though. I’ll see you bright and early first thing tomorrow”. He said. And with that final quip, Adam was on his way out the door. John watched him go with slight annoyance in his eyes. All he really wanted was to get to know the kid, one monster to another but judging by how fast he sped out of the building, he either didn’t care about leveling with other creatures, or he had a life outside of taking other people’s garbage. Literally and figuratively. But John merely shook his head and took another sip of his soda as a text came through his phone. **Hey. You busy? We need to come up with some new material for the Sinkhole. I’d ask Ashley to help but he’s busy with some other stuff at the moment.**

One of the best things about working nights at the Sinkhole was that it didn’t interfere with his day job as a supervising trash collector. It paid well enough and some of his coworkers were non humans like him, but the real fun was to be had at the Sinkhole before and after shows. Scores of women to beg and pant, and kiss the ground that he walked on, and even more women to dine as per the Sinkholes menu choices. Granted, he and Andy hardly hung out unless it was to bounce ideas around for new songs, and final rehearsals before a performance. He mostly kept his cards close to his chest but he was still a great guy to have in your friend group. With a microscopic smirk, John typed out a rapid response.

 **Just got done with my shift. Want to meet at one of the usual places? Just give me a time and location**. One of the “usual places” within the context of two vampires referred to one of several abandoned buildings where numerous junkies and bums hid from the rest of the world seeking refuge. But each and every time, they were inadvertently walking off to their deaths. When the vampires were done with their meals, they’d use their down time to bounce ideas off each other for new songs. Andy confirmed this with a new text.  
**Sure thing. 10:15 tonight. The rundown apartment complex near the Best Western. I’ve got refreshments taken care of**. The smirk that was on John’s face was now stretched out into a full blown grin. The good natured spirit around him now shifted to a cold and chilling force field, and in its’ center was an equally cold monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this chapter and or story, do not belong to me, but to themselves. The only characters I own are my OCs.

When Adam said he would arrive, he came in record time, parking his car directly in front of the bus stop that his sister sat at. At the sight of him, Ilenna immediately jumped up and practically sped walk over to his rolled down car window.

“I see you’re still driving around in this poor excuse for a car”. She said jokingly.

“I see you’re still refusing to drive at all”. Adam retorted. Ileana couldn’t help but chuckle to herself before sliding over to the passenger side of the old convertible and climbing in. In retrospect, the two of them didn’t need to drive to the alley just for the body. The real reason was to get the body in the car without anyone noticing. Thankfully, Adam had the foresight to lay towels out across his backseat and in his trunk. At the moment, the siblings were in the midst of carrying the body backup to Adam’s apartment to be made into dinner. They both took the man under one of their arms making it seem as they were helping him, propping him up on his feet to make it look as though he was trying to walk, but failing. When the finally came to Adam’s front door, the charade was shattered and Ileana immediately let the body fall to the ground. Because Adam’s living space was a corner apartment it had an abundance of space that the aforementioned ghoul filled up with carpeting for the floor, bookshelves for his graphic novels, plants he received from Ileana as house warming presents, and a long black colored couch that sat facing a flat screen TV.

The TV sat on a black dresser that contained a vast assortment of movies, specifically musical thrillers. On either side of the TV were two windows near the ceiling that were void of curtains but gave a great view of the night sky. Over on the right wall was a mini kitchen and a tall oak wood bookshelf that housed volumes on top of volumes of graphic novels, comics, and some manga. Despite Ileana’s best attempts, she’s long since given up the fight to convince her brother to read books without an abundance of pictures. Next to the bookshelf stood a potted aloe plant that Ileana provided him when he first moved into his apartment. since he refused any and all help from his sister to buy and move furniture. Plants are about as informal as furniture was concerned so not once did Adam protest there being brought over. The wall to the left was the hallway that contained the main bedroom, the bathroom, the hallway closet, and another room that had a padlock on it. This was where the real meal preparation began. While Adam went to gather the necessary utensils, Ileana took her coat off, rolled up her sleeves, and sifted through the man’s pockets for any left over cash. And she came up with only $15. She put the 10 on the couch for Adam and kept the 5 for herself. Soon enough, Adam came back from the kitchen, looking equally comfortable and holding two handfuls of knives and even some under his arms.

“Would you like to do the honors?” He asked. A microscopic smile painted Ileana’s features and she grabbed the corpse by the legs and proceeded to drag him to the room with the padlock. The key was already in the lock so Ileana merely turned it and removed the padlock that was set in place, placing it in her pocket along with the key. When she opened the door, it revealed another white walled bedroom that had a thick plastic covering on the floor hung up on the walls. The closet in one corner was closed but contained an extra supply of plastic coverings. The only window in the room was blacked out with tape incase anyone from the neighboring building decided to be nosy. Ileana dragged the body to the center of the room as Adam managed to close the door, despite the knives in his hands. He then came over to where his sister kneeled on the floor and placed a few of the knives near her. Ileana uses one of the knives to cut the man’s clothes off until his body was completely bare save for his tattered boxers. Adam proceeded to take one of the larger kitchen knives and cut a V shaped line down the man’s chest all the way to his sternum. Fresh blood flowed from the wound like a small lake of crimson, effectively staining the thick plastic covering on the ground. Ileana used this opportunity to use her bare hands to pry the V shaped cut wide open, exposing any and all organs to the ghoul siblings.

She then reached her hand in grabbing hold of a lung, and with a knife now in her hand, cut it out, causing more blood to spurt and pour out profusely, now making a waterfall of crimson essence. Ileana wasted no time in taking a bite out of the warm meat in her hand. Adam followed her lead and reached for the other lung effectively cutting it out and eating it in a similar fashion. The two of them continued slicing away at the body, biting off bits of skin and cutting out organs to eat and until all that remained of the man was his disembodied head. The floor of the room was now a vivid sea of red that would have made Andy salivate, especially if it was another two inches deeper. Ileana immediately shook that thought of her head and sat with her back pressed against the wall of the room. Adam had finished eating before her and left to go glasses of water f0r the both of them. When Andy said that he had refreshments taken care of, he had delivered well. As John made his way to the very last room down the long hallway of the derelict building, he was pleasantly introduced to the sight of Andy sitting on a long couch with his legs up on a beat up coffee table. On either side of him were sitting two girls who had their heads slumped in such a way that they looked to be asleep.

They were all dressed in pants suits and heels and their purses had been thoroughly rummaged through for money, given the fact that they were splayed out on the floor with wallets void of money and credit cards. It was too close of a hit on Andy’s part, but the women were already drunk to begin with, when they exited the bar for the night. Ordinarily, Andy would have chosen human women with looser morals, but they only took one look at him and swarmed him like moths to a flame. So Andy stayed with them under the false pretense that he would make sure they that they sobered up enough to drive. When he started talking about his career as singer in a band he had them hook, line, and sinker. By the time he got around to snapping their necks, no one came looking for them. It was painfully easy to get their bodies back to the derelict apartment and have them ready for when John arrived. Andy looked at the fellow vampire with a wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he gestured to the bodies about the room. John didn’t hesitate to shrug his jacket off and close the door in behind him. Adam re entered the room with two tall glasses of water in hand, being mindful of the bloody slip n slide that the floor had become. He sat down next to his sister with a resounding thud of his back against the wall as he passed a glass over to Ileana. She took it with careful hands, as she was still sitting on the ground and took a tentative sip of the cold liquid. Adam did the same thing, but noticed the faraway look in his sister’s eyes. As if she was contemplating something beyond what could be solved by any form of conversation or verbal reassurance. He took another sip of his glass and nudged her in the arm with his free hand.

“Hey. You okay, sissy?” Ileana turned to look at him with half worried and half reassuring eyes. As if she wanted to tell him, but couldn’t muster up the strength to do it. Instead she conjured up a half smile.

“Yeah. Just busy with work is all?” She followed this by collecting a dollop of blood on the finger of her free hand and bopping it on Adam’s nose. He quickly backed away in surprise but laughed nonetheless. The laughter resonated in the air for a moment longer before Adam decided to change for a different conversation topic.

“Do you still talk to Andy at all?” He asked. Ileana's eyes slightly widened at the mention of the name, but reverted back to their normal size just as quickly. Ileana felt her heart skip a beat and rocks tumble in her stomach, as she tried not to dwell on the lingering memory of the aforementioned vampire. But Adam wouldn’t let up until his curiosity was satisfied, so she turned to him with a blank look in her eyes and spoke in the calmest voice that she could conjure.

“No. We needed some space so we’re not talking at the moment”. She responded. Adam could sense that it was something deeper than that, but he didn’t push it any further, and changed the subject once again.

“Have you spoken to Cara recently?”

“No. You?” She asked. Adam merely shook his head and downed the rest of his water. Ileana followed suit just as her brother spoke again.

“You know she’s going to have a fit if at least one of us doesn’t keep in contact”. He said. Ileana merely shrugged her shoulders and began making figure 8 pattern in the blood with her fingers.

“She also says to call her if we need anything, and as things currently stand, I need for nothing. How about you?” she asked nonchalantly. Adam merely shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head to say that she had a point. Once again, the conversation was subjected to a complete subject change.

“So how’s the job going? Have you taken any verbal crap from any co workers or bosses to go with the actual crap?” asked Ileana, in her usual half joking and half serious tone. For what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Adam shrugged his shoulders in the most nonchalant way possible.

“Not really. Got a new vampiric supervisor. Supposedly he performs in a band at the Scorpion’s Tale and asked me if I planned on going there anytime soon. I told him no and that was that”. When Adam turned to look at his sister, he was taken aback by the dull look of horror that was on her face.

“Hey. What’s up? Did I say something wrong? Sis?” he asked worriedly. Ileana merely turned to look at him with pure unmistakable fear in his eyes. “Adam, what exactly did this guy look like?” She asked. By the tone of her voice alone, Adam knew that she was no longer in a joking mood.

“He’s about 6’4 with blue eyes and he’s got white hair with a beard to match. Age wise, he’s around 50.” Explained Adam as best as he could. Hearing those words, Ileana began to rack her brain trying to remember the faces of the band members who played alongside Andy in his solo show. Ashley was obvious, as he and Andy were as thick as thieves so he was the consistent bass player. But the other band members; the two guitarists, and the drummer were not as consistent. For all she knew, in the time that Ileana had distanced herself from Andy he could have made new friends and talked their ears off about his relationship with her before he drained them dry. But if that was the case, he probably wouldn’t have anyone else to play instruments with. As far back as Ileana could remember, all of the band members in Andy’s solo act were vampires. Their faces may have changed, but their scent was unmistakable. While her mind was racing with all of the possible scenarios, Adam merely watched his sister unsure of what to do to console her. So he just shook took her by the shoulders and shook her as gently as possible.

“Hey come on. Does this have something to do with Andy? If it’s any consolation, John didn’t say what band he performed in specifically”. He said. Ileana merely shook her head and turned to look at her brother with still worry some eyes. “Are you sure he didn’t hint at it? Or at the very least give the name of the band he performed in?’ She asked frantically.

“No he didn’t? Why, does he have something to do with Andy? Sis what the hell is going on?” He asked getting scared. It wasn’t like his sister to get this shaken up about something. The last time he saw her this scared was when they wandered the dark streets of the city, frantically looking for a place to sleep. And if she was feeling scared, Adam was terrified . Just as it seemed like she would start tearing up, Ileana turned to look her brother in the eyes, exhaled a deep sigh, and divulged everything.

“Okay. I did leave Andy but something tells me he’s not as out of the picture as I think. I don’t have any proof to back it up, but it’s just a hunch. And one that I don’t want to gamble with. I left him after his binge eating and ruthlessness got in the way of the actual relationship. That and the fact that he was possessive as shit. According to him, creatures like the two of us needed to stick together, even if it means killing any and all humans that stand in the way. And if he finds me, there’s no telling how far he’ll go to keep me. Look, I know this doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, but I needed to get as far away from him and his friends as possible”. She explained starting to run out of breathe. Adam didn’t take his eyes off of his sister throughout her explanation and going by the look in her eyes, she meant every word of it. Adam now found himself embracing his sister in a vice like hug, scared that if he let her go, she’d be taken from him just as quickly.

“I don’t care how ruthless he is. He’s not having you. He won’t have you. And I’ll help to make sure of it”. As Adam said this, his eyes morphed from their regular grey color to being clouded by black scleras, grey irises, and black pupils. Ileana had the same change happen to her eyes, but a small stream of tears were now flowing from them.

* * *

 

John downed the last bit of blood from the lifeless body of the woman with a contented sigh and tossed it to the ground. The bodies of the other women were scattered about the ground of the apartment floor with bite marks littered all over them. Not a single ounce of skin was left untouched. John turned to Andy who had a cigarette between his lips typing away at his laptop.

“So how was your day today?” He asked casually. Andy removed the cigarette and exhaled an O shaped puff of smoke, not taking his eyes away for the screen of his laptop.

“Busy, but eventful”. That was as much as he would tell John, as he continued typing on his laptop. Specifically potential lyrics for a new song. John merely shook his head and began to rummage through a random woman’s wallet.

“Same here. Got a new team of baby faced monsters to super. I was chattin’ one up as I was clocking out. Ghoul. Looked about 18 or so. Think his name was Adam. I tried to talk him into to coming down to the Sinkhole for our latest show, but he put me off quicker than a rejected prom date. Looked like he was in a rush to go somewhere”. He explained, throwing the wallet to the ground lazily. When John looked back up at Andy, he saw that the younger vampire was no longer looking at the screen of his laptop but was trailing the carpeted ground until he was looking right at John. The look in his eyes was nothing short of suspicious.

“What? What’s the matter?” Asked John.

“Did this Adam kid have black hair and grey eyes?” Asked Andy cautiously. John now narrowed his eyes in even greater suspicion than Andy’s.

“How did you know? He a distant cousin of yours or something?” He asked. Andy now exhaled a deep sigh of exasperation and rubbed a hand over his face. He shook his head slightly debating whether he should tell the older vampire what was going on. He already had all the help he needed from Ashley and his friends. Did he really need help from someone else? Especially someone he only knew outside of being a band member. Then again, any and all chances at getting close to Ileana was better than tip toeing around it until something happened. He’d already gotten into her bank details. What was one more invasion of privacy if it brought them closer together. So he put out his cigarette, closed his laptop, and leaned in closer to John wanting to make sure that he was listening.

“Okay listen to me. What I’m about to say has to stay between the two us. Okay?” He asked seriously. John shook his head slowly and listened intently.

“There was a female ghoul that I used to date way back when. She means alot to me, but we didn’t always see eye to eye. I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but she’s one of those human loving softies that thinks that we can walk with humans as equals, and not just food sources. Granted, she’s also tough as nails. My parents would have loved her, had they had the chance to meet her. The point I’m trying to make is that she’s my one true love behind music, and I’m not going to give her up without a fight. She may not see it but, we need each other. I lost track of her, but I’ve got some pretty good leads on where she may be. Not to mention she has brother named Adam. So if this is the same Adam that you’re working with I’d appreciate any info you can give me on him”. Andy explained. John watched him with a mix of emotions on his face that morphed with each word that Andy spoke. Surprise, curiosity, shock, concern, and finally understanding. While he didn’t want to jeopardize his job by giving out sensitive employee info, he also didn’t to run the risk of seeing his good friend do something drastic and end up hurting himself and the people close to him. So with an understanding nod he got up, went over to where Andy sat and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“Adam Maccari. Age 18. Works as a garbage collector, picking up trash for New York City. Works from 7 to 2 full time, except on weekends and works under me as an underling”. John said informatively. Andy now wore a ear splitting grin on his face that showed the excitement and mania of getting one step closer to his love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this story do not belong to me, but to themselves. This chapter, in particular is going to have a minor sex scene to the lyrics of Ghost Town's song, Black Moon. Which also does not belong to me. If you're uncomfortable reading sex scenes, press that back button on your computer, or find something else to read. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a comment and a Kudos.

On Adam’s insistence, Ileana stayed at his apartment until the both of them were confident that she could go back to her place.He even offered to take an extra look at the traps she set up. At the moment, she was curled up on his couch while Adam was in the kitchen looking for an extra cup to pour some water in. From where he stood, he spoke.

“Are you sure it’s not one of your idiot coworkers messing with you?” Ileana shook her head exhaling a deep sigh for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

“I don’t work with any other creatures. It’s just me. And even if it was, I would have smelled them a mile away and taken care of them, no problem. And in any case, Andy’s scent is difficult to track. Probably because he’s too busy dousing himself in everyone else’s; what with all the blood he consumes. That’s why in our first meeting, I didn’t detect his scent, but the one of the corpse he was feasting on”. She explained. Adam came over to where she sat and plopped down next to her, blanket in hand. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself in a cocoon of wool and linen. Her countenance was nothing short of fearful and far away as her mind conjured up a vast array of what if scenarios that could happen if she and Andy ever crossed paths, since there was now a possibility that one of his band members was around her brother. Adam appeared to read her mind and partially placed an arm around her.

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’ll take a few days off from work and ask around about Feldmann. If there is a possibility that he’s in Andy’s friend circle, then someone’s bound to have seen them together. Human or creature. Maybe around the Sinkhole somewhere”. He explained. But Ileana seemed less than convinced.

“The Sinkhole is the last place you should be poking around. What if another one of Andy’s band members is poking around? Especially Ashley Purdy. I don’t know if you know this, but he and Andy are as thick as thieves. He tells Andy practically everything”. She explained. Adam looked around the interior of his apartment, in deep thought. In a straight up confrontation, he knew that he had no chance of winning against a  vampire like Andy. The first time was just sheer dumb luck and Andy didn’t attempt to fight back. But if he’s as ruthless and gluttonous as his reputation precedes him to be, there’s no telling how strong he really is.

Whatsmore, if he does have friends to back him up, then it could spell trouble for both him and Ileana. Ileana had the same train of thought and let another stream of tears flow down her cheeks.  All the time that she spent dodging shadows and convincing herself that she was ready to move on with her life was starting to feel like  nothing more than a  pipe dream; one that was going to burst without a moment’s notice and spill it’s vile contents everywhere. And she was right in the center of the spray.

Adam saw his sister’s distress and wiped up her tears with the pad of his thumb. Then  in a wryly attempt at humor, spread the remnants of them across her cheeks trying to create a smile. Try as she might, Ileana couldn’t help but burst out chuckling, and eventually laughing. But all too quickly did the conversation turn serious as Adam dropped the tone in his voice and spoke with all of the passion and conviction that he could conjure.

“I don’t care how many friends he has in his corner. Andy’s not laying a single fang into you. And if he does, I’ll be there to rip them both out”. He said.

 

* * *

 

The call that came to Andy’s phone only added onto his maddening joy  that he felt after John agreed to help him. After that night, he and John went their separate ways and agreed to keep in contact about anything regarding Adam. As of now, Andy was typing away at his laptop, looking over Ileana’s bank details when his phone lit up in response to an incoming call.  It was Ashley with  his news from Jake’s friends.

“Yes?”

“You’re in luck. They said sure. It’s worth mentioning that I used your name and when I did they said yes  faster than a dog to a Beggin Bacon Strip. Hold on, I’m gonna let Jake talk for a bit”. It didn’t take long for the phone to be handed over and the voice on the other line change.

“Hey is this Andy Black?”

“Yeah. Is this Jake Pitts?”

“Yeah man. Ashley talks about you all the time. You probably didn’t see me, but I’ve been to a few of your shows at the Sinkhole. Your set delivers nothing but the best, dude. What real rock should be. One vamp to another, you’re awesome, Andy. My friends think so too. They’re happy to help anyway they can”. He explained. To this, Andy merely took another drag of his cigarette before dousing it a nearby ashtray. Compliments like that came to Andy almost as  often as the blood he consumes. Sometime they went hand in hand. But Andy merely closed his laptop, leaned back in his chair and leant his ear to Jake.

“Thanks, dude. Compliments like that are the reason I’m able to do what I do. So how do your friends want to set this up?” Asked Andy.

“They  want to meet up first thing tomorrow night Do you have a place that we can all meet?” Asked Jake.

“Yeah. There’s a run down apartment complex next to the Best Western on the corner of Delancey Street and Merrick Boulevard. Do you know where that is?” There was a brief murmur of voices in the background before Jake’s voice came back on.

“Yeah. We’ll be there. We can all get acquainted and talk business. See you tomorrow night then”. With that the phone hung up with a resounding click and Andy tossed his on the bed  before going back to reading. Everything looked good as far as he could tell so for the time being, he closed his laptop, got up from his seated position, and went  to pour himself a stiff glass of O Negative that he had stored in his fridge. Eventually the silence of the room was becoming a nuisance and Andy grabbed for the remote to turn on his stereo letting the first song play with no regard to what it would be. Ghost Town’s Black Moon.

**I’m feeling all alone lately.**

**Tangled in these sheets…**

**I’m craving for you to come to me.**

**You’re the reason I breathe.**

The somberness of the song, mixed with the tangy smooth texture of the blood going down his throat sent Andy down the rabbit hole faster than he could have imagined. Before he realized it, he poured an even taller glass of O negative and lost any and all inhibitions, if he had any to begin with. The room began to ebb and flow to the tune of the song.

Outside, it was mid afternoon but the  thick blackness of the curtains and the warm ember  glow of the ceiling light, were more than enough to convince Andy that it was night out. Eventually, he ended up on his bed swimming and swirling in a sea of warmth and slight arousal.

                                                                                                                                   **I’m feeling all alone.**

**I’m feeling all alone!**

**The silence shakes the room.**

**In the pale light of you**

**I want the night sky forever.**

From inside of the closet in the corner of the room emerge a shadow that at first glance had the silhouette of a being that stood on two legs and possessed a luscious set of curves that could only belong to a woman. The hair on it’s head served as veil of sheer darkness and was long enough to cover it’s bare chest,  but upon closer inspection, Andy began to see a pair of molten silver eyes that for a moment changed themselves  to being darker shades of black and grey. But despite his near drunken stupor, Andy now knew he was in the presence of Ileana.

**I want you Black Moon**

**I want  you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

She made her way over to where Andy was on the bed and straddle him faster than he could think possible. He didn’t hesitate in grabbing her hips and bringing her down to his level ,pressing his lips onto hers in a slowly growing fever pitch. His hands roamed the smooth skin of her back and sides; and the silkiness of her hair, committing each stroke and touch to memory; all while fully aware of the grinding motion that she was making underneath him.

**You take control of my emotions,**

**Like the moon rules the tide.**

**Queen moon , I don’t deserve you tonight.**

**But I’m begging you right now (right now)**

Because she was already in the nude, Andy wasted no time in ripping off his shirt and undoing the belt and zipper of his pants. Ileana saw this and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, dragged her nails down his chest, until they were right at his now bare hips.

**I’ll do as you wish.**

**Take it high or low.**

**I surrender**

**Don’t wanna be alone.**

**I’m yours, so do what you please.**

Andy watched with bated breath and growing erection as Ileana straddled his hip with one hand, and teased his member with the other one. The glowing ember of the ceiling light bathed her body in an ethereal glow that made her out to be more angel than demon. And the smirk that she wore was definitely adding to the effect. Every cell in Andy’s body felt as if it were on fire as his body temperature began to rise and his self control was starting to waver. With his hands still on her hips, Andy pulled himself up to her level and quickly kissed her lips before trailing them along her neckline, preparing to take a bite and drink her blood.  But Ileana moved quicker and pushed  him back down to the mattress with lighting speed.

**Don’t wanna be alone**

**Don’t wanna be alone**

**Silence shakes the room**

**In the pale light of you**

**I want the night sky forever.**

This time she propelled her body forward over his and moved to kiss him, with her bare entrance hovering directly over his erect member. Her long hair shielded them both in a veil of utter blackness that managed to touch and tickle  Andy’s chest as he claimed her mouth in another heated lip lock. Andy’s hand explored the bare flesh off her body one more time to make sure that she wouldn’t go anywhere, before he reached down in between their bodies and  promptly placed himself inside of her.

**I want you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

**I want  you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

Simultaneously the two of them moaned and gasped out their lust to the skies. Andy was now awash in sea of  desire, lust, longing, euphoria, and most of all love. Love that he felt for the girl on top of him riding him into oblivion. He wanted this moment to be frozen in time and last forever. Try as he might Andy closed his eyes and basked in the ecstasy that coursed through his body. He wanted to stare and memorize every feature of her. The messy, strewn about crown of hair that was forming on her head. The moans and gasps that came from her mouth as she rode his member, milking him for all he was worth. The way her body flexed and arched on top of him as though she were moving to the rhythm of the song.

**You always leave me when the sun comes out**

**I’m so low when you’re not around.**

**The broken me washes out to sea.**

**My emotions are trapped in a bottle.**

Andy’s hands regained control of her hips and moved them to the speed and rhythm that he desired. The heat and pleasure that encompassed the two of them began to create a coil in both of their bellies and was on the verge of coming undone. Andy increased the tempo and speed of his thrust while Ileanna bounced higher and faster than before egging Andy closer to his own release.

**S.O.S. I’m losing it**

**Without you in my life I’m dead!**

**So bring me back when you seduce the night.**

With one final thrust up into her cervix, Andy released his seed into the confines of Ileana’s womb. In four spurts, assisted by the tight, warm wetness of Ileana's own climax brought Andy to resounding but exhausting finish.

**I want you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

I **want you Black Moon**

**I want you Black Moon**

Ileana removed herself from his member, but snuggled up against his sweat covered chest,  with their legs entwined one over the other. Andy looked down at the ghoul beneath him and inhaled the scent of her hair and body memorizing it so that it would haunt his lungs even if she were to disappear. No, not disappear. If she so much as goes into the next room, Andy wanted the silhouette of her body to be ingrained into his bed. With her body pressed so close to his, Andy closed his eyes and let  his fangs take on a life of their own as trailed Ileana’s neckline, preparing to bite down and drink a heaping portion of her warm crimson essence. But he was halted by the loud vibrating of his phone.

When he opened his eyes again, he was sprawled out on his bed, covered in a messy puddle of spilled O negative and his own essence. Disoriented and annoyed, Andy reached for his phone preparing to curse up a storm to whoever was on the other line.

“What?”

“Hey, it’s John. I’m just spent my lunch break looking for Adam, but he didn’t come in today. Guy at the front said he called in sick. If this is the same kid, then chances are, he and his sister are up to something. I should have kept my mouth shut that day”. He explained woefully. Andy exhaled a deep sigh of frustration whilst running his hand over his face. Before he could say anything, a beep came from his phone in the middle of the call, informing him of a text from Ashley.

**Hey dude. Plz don’t h8 me for this, but the plans have changed and the guys got done  with their plans a little early. Don’t worry, it’s the same locale, but can you meet us all in say half n hour?**

As much as Andy wanted to be annoyed by all of this, he was also happy that things were moving along so well. As much as he wanted to go at this alone, it looked like it was better to have friends in high places who could help him move things along. So he gathered his bearings, and held the phone to his ear as he started to straighten out his room.

“No, John you’re fine. Look, you said you’re his new supervisor right? So if he misses too many  days, you just bring down the hammer on him and make him show up to work. And when he does, you grill him for as much info as you can without being a creeper”.  Said Andy.

“Yeah. Sure thing. I’ll let you know how things work out. See you for our next performance”. With that, he and Andy hung up their phones at the same time, giving Andy the chance to quickly type out a response to Ashley.

**Yeah. Sure. No problem. See you soon.** Andy tossed his phone on a nearby chair  and striped off his clothes along with the sheets on his bed. He tossed the massive wad of cotton and linen into a corner of the room that was piling up with other clothes and went to get some fresh ones out of his dresser.  He then went into the bathroom and after a quick shower, dressed in new clothes. If these guys were as good as Jake says they are then that that dream that he had, will soon become a reality.

  
**** ~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapters. Refer to them. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

Because the Maccari siblings had both taken off of work, they took this time to visit their guardian, Cara Valadez and see how she was doing.  They  pulled up to the house in Adam’s car just as Cara was coming to take out the trash. When she saw the familiar red convertible, she sped walked over towards at it and practically opened the car door on Ileana’s side. But said ghoul beat her to the punch and stepped out of the car; enveloping her guardian and mother figure in a bone crushing hug. All the while, Cara cried out her happiness into Ileana’s shoulder. 

“Oh my baby girl! Where have you been? I’ve missed you!” She exclaimed. And as soon as she saw Adam, she repeated the same gesture. 

“And my baby boy too! You shouldn’t keep an old woman waiting. It’s not polite!” She exclaimed  trying to be serious yet failing in the midst of her happiness. Adam and Ileana now found themselves being ushered into the house and onto the couch. While they occupied the couch of the homey living room, Cara moved back and forth looking for her best china set to prepare refreshments for her wards, all the while muttering excitedly. 

“Oh, had the two of you called earlier, I wouldn’t have to rush like this. Dishes piling up, kitchen’s not clean, no way to entertain guests”. She fussed. From where Ileana was sitting, she could see the blood covered dishes in the sink. Specifically,  a wooden cutting board, knives, and a meat tenderizer. The trash Cara was taking out must have been leftover remnants of whatever body she was feasting on. As far back the siblings could remember, Cara always kept a clean house even after they had moved out. 

But now that she was getting older, it seemed like she was starting to lose a bit of her touch. Eventually, she came back to where the siblings sat and presented them with a fine china set.  The pink and white  tea cups that world normally contain tea or coffee, were filled with warm A positive blood, and the miniature porcelain dishes held eyeballs and ears where cookies would ordinarily be. When Cara finally sat down, it was directly across from the siblings in her arm chair observing her wards with warm, loving eyes. Moments like these reminded the three of them to stop and enjoy the little things and appreciate the people in their lives. Ileana kept this in mind as she reached for one of the tea cups and took a content sip. Adam followed suite and began munching on the eyeballs in front of him. When Ileana put the cup back in it’s saucer, she broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t kept in contact like I should have. Things at work have been pretty hectic, nothing bad or anything just busy”. she explained. Cara now looked to Adam for his excuse. 

“And you Adam?” she asked. The aforementioned ghoul stopped munching on his eyeball long enough to answer his mother figure. 

“Work’s been pretty crazy for me too. Got a new supervisor and he’s a bit of a hard ass”. he responded. Ileana couldn’t help but glance at her brother at the mention of his supervisor. On the off chance that this guy does hang out with Andy, then she and Adam could be in danger. The point of this visit was to make sure that Cara didn’t get roped into their madness. 

“Yes well there’s no reason for the two of you not to pick up the phone and say that you’re both okay. Things have been pretty stale around here as of late. I had half a mind to get a pet animal, but I’d only end up eating it. Just like I did with the raccoons that were poking around in the garbage. But gardening seems to help though”. She explained.  The bit about the dead animals  threw the siblings off, but all in all it was a good visit. Adam and Ileana left her house in better spirits than when they arrived. Thankfully, Cara hadn’t seen any vampires around the area, so it was safe to assume that she was safe. Adam and Ileana entered Adam’s car and drove back to his apartment in relative silence. Until it was broken by a heavy sigh from Ileana herself. 

“Well at least we know that she’s safe”. Adam reassured his sister. But it wasn’t enough for her. 

“Yeah. But for how long? Despite Andy’s  cunning,  he’s not above using other people for his own gain”. She explained. 

“Then we just need to stay one step ahead of his game. I’ll see about putting in my  notice to resign. And you should look into getting your own car so that you won’t be out on the streets so much”. Adam explained. 

“Yeah. Sure. But if I’m going to stay at your place any longer, I’m going to have to get some clothes from my own”. She explained. With that, Adam took a minor detour back to Ileana’s apartment. 

* * *

 

By the time Andy made it to the abandoned apartment building, he noticed three black cars that he didn’t recognize parked outside the establishment. And from the looks of it, there were still people waiting inside. If these were the people he was meant to meet, then they were all on time. Andy walked up to  one of the parked cars with cautious steps, and tried to peer through the window as best as he could. When the window was rolled down he was met with a pale skinned man that had shoulder length black hair and thick mascara around his eyes. Sitting in the passenger seat was another guy of similar makeup but with a thinner face. The guy in the driver seat spoke first. 

“Can I help you, man?” He asked. 

“Hey. I’m looking for Jake Pitts and company?” The car behind Andy honked and the sound of a window being rolled down alerted his ears. From out of the car, a guy with shaggy dark hair called out to the vampire. 

“Hey are you Andy? I’m Jake Pitts. Nice to meet you man. Come on let’s all go inside. With that, Andy stepped back from the car as the driver and his passengers exited. As the driver stepped out, Andy took a better look at him and saw that he stood at a full 6 foot, 2 inches while his companion stood at a mere 5 foot, 7 inches. The scent these guys gave off was mostly sulfuric acid and candle wax. It was an odd smell but not entirely unwelcome. The taller of the two of them extended his hand in greeting. 

“Hey. I’m Chris Cerulli otherwise known as Chris Motionless, but just call me Chris”. He said. Andy took his hand shook it without complaint. Chris’ friend extended the same greeting as he stepped forward. 

“I’m Rick Olson. Friends call me Ricky, so feel free to do the same”. He said simply. Andy nodded his head and looked over the two of them. They both had fairly thin builds that were accentuated by the black shirts and jeans that they wore, no different than Andy’s own. From behind him, he heard even more footsteps approaching and heard Ashley's voice. 

“Hey, dude. Glad you could make it”. Next to Ashley, was the same guy with the shaggy black hair, the same black attire as Chris and Ricky, and the same sulfuric acid smell. The three other guys behind him wore similar attire, and carried pretty much the same scent. Once Ashley was done with his greeting, his friend stepped forward and introduced himself as well. 

“Hey man. I’m Jake Pitts, and you’ve already met Chris and Ricky. These handsome devils behind me are Ryan, Devin who we all affectionately call Ghost, and Josh.  The aforementioned guys came forward and all shook hands with Andy. 

“Yeah. Thanks again for doing this guys. I really appreciate it. Do any of you guys want to grab a bite to eat or something? I already ate, but if you guys are hungry, we can all stop somewhere.” He asked courteously. Jake and Ashley turned to look at the rest of the guys and they all collectively shook their heads in a no gesture. Jake and Ashley did the same thing ; and once introductions are out of the way, they all went inside, following Andy down the barely illuminated hallway and towards the room near the end of the hall.  From behind Andy, one of the guys spoke. 

“Nice place. Do you bring all of your new friends here?” 

“Just the once that I plot and collaborate with. I was here with one of my bandmates not too long ago so the place may be a bit messy.” Andy explained. Once the door was unlocked and everyone piled inside, they all took various seats around or near Andy. Ashley sat next to him, and Jake sat next to Ashley. Jake  decided to start the conversation and get the ball rolling. 

“So thanks again for reaching out to us. Ashley told us what’s going on. Your girl left you and you want to get even with her? If she’s gone MIA, then we can definitely get a trace on her with a tracking spell ;even if she leaves the country. We just need some kind of physical lock on her. Hair, fingernail clippings, even a piece of clothing will do. Do you have anything like that? Also what’s her name and species again?”  Asked Jake. But Andy could only shake his head in a no gesture. 

“No. When Ileana left, she took everything that may have her scent on it. That’s the scent of a ghoul by the way. Thankfully I managed to get a hold of her bank information, but that’s about it”. He explained. Jake looked back to his friends as they all looked to Andy and then back to Jake.  From next to Chris, Ricky spoke up. 

“Okay well that’s half the battle right there. Now that she can’t leave without her money, it’s just  a matter of driving her into a corner”. He said.  At this, Chris decided to chime in. 

“And since we’re dealing with a ghoul, we can always cook up a scent for her to follow and fool her into a trap, since a tracking spell is out of the question”. He explained.  Andy now shook his head, liking what he was hearing and decided to divulge a little more information. 

“Yeah sounds good. And it’s also worth mentioning that she has a ghoul brother who’s crazy protective of her; and he’s in on his sister’s escape too. Is there anyway that we can kill two birds with one stone and trap them both?” He asked. The guys once again looked around at each other and after a few nods and shrugs they all came to a collective yes. 

“Yeah no problem. Now it’s just a matter of setting up the right location to capture them in. Something that they wouldn’t suspect at first glance”. Said Jake. 

“Music festivals are out of the question since she knows I’m a musician. Maybe something a little more impractical”. Added Andy. 

“How about….. a haunted house? We can mark it up with the scent of human corpses and a have them go in some kind of maze looking for the exit that’s never going to appear. And when the time is right, you guys can take care of the brother and you, can take care of your girl”.  Added Ashley. The idea  was a random one but it was the only thing that was practical enough to maybe grab the siblings attention and trap them in the same place.  But the rest of the guys seemed to agree. 

“Sounds good to me”. Said Jake. 

“Yeah me too”. Chimed in Chris. 

“Me three”. Added Ricky. 

With Josh, Ghost, and Ryan adding in their agreements, the decision was pretty much unanimous as long as Andy jumped on board as well. Said vampire appeared to be in deep thought about the whole thing. If this was the real deal , then he would do everything in his power to ensure that Ileana didn’t have a snowball's chance in hell of leaving him again.  There would never be anyone like her for him. Not even the best shapeshifters can duplicate her; personality, body, mind, or soul. And if need be, he was more than willing to change for her but for the time being his primary concern was getting her back in his life. And God help Adam if he got in the way. With a final nod of his head, the entire room was in agreement, and began planning for how to kill two ghouls with one stone. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this story, with the exception of my OC's, do not belong to me, but to themselves. If you like what you're reading, then leave a kudos, and a comment.

Two weeks later found Ileana curled up on Adam’s couch, eating a bowl of liver and lung soup. And in that time, Adam taught Ileana how to drive so that she could borrow his car if need be, put in his two week notice for work, being extra careful to avoid John, and stocked up on extra bodies so that the two of them wouldn’t have to leave his place unless it was absolutely necessary. Said brother was in the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of the same substance. Their dinner tonight was courtesy of a drug pusher who decided to set up shop near Adam’s building, and on at least two instances hit on Ileana. Thankfully, he didn’t have a lot of customers to miss him when he disappeared  right into Adam’s prep room.

When he came to sit down next to his sister he was in all around good mood. But Ileana was slightly worse for wear.

“I don’t know how much longer I can take off from work”. She said worriedly.

“Well that’s why we've been practicing. So that you can take my car as opposed to getting on public transportation and have your scent all over the place”. He explained. But Ileana could only shrug her shoulders and take another sip of her soup.

“Maybe. But I do need to back in sooner rather than later. The day after tomorrow if possible”. To this, Adam nodded his head and leaned back on the couch with his food.

“Speaking of work, have you seen John around lately?” Asked Ileana. After taking another sip of his soup  and wiping a small dollop of blood off of his chin, Adam exhaled and responded.

“Thankfully no. I probably looked suspicious duking corners and looking over my shoulder every second, not to mention putting  leftover sushi in my pockets to mask my own scent but all in all I managed to avoid him”. Ileana looked at her brother as if he’d grown a second head.

“How old was the sushi, do you think?” She asked half joking and half serious. Adam shook his head as if shaking away a bad memory but Ileana knew that it was probably just cringe worthy.

“A week at least. But by the end of the day, the guys were all calling me “musty dude” behind my back. As if I wouldn’t hear it. When  I was walking to the office to clock out for the day, a bunch of ghouls standing in line for the soda machine sniffed the air one time before they looked in my direction and started laughing and making faces. Started to fake making a run for it like the black plague was coming for them. I’m actually surprised John didn’t pick up on it. Word travels pretty fast in that place”. He explained.

“It’s probably for the best though. But if I have your car, how are you going to get to work?” Asked Ileana.

“The same way you’ve been getting to work. Public transportation. And this may be a good way to see around the city and see if there were some vampiric stalkers that you may have overlooked”. He explained. Ileana merely nodded her head and went back to her soup.

* * *

 

Not only were Jake and his friends super cool, but they were also fast workers.  They managed to secure a one story warehouse that’s about the same square size as a department store. With Andy and Ashley's help, they all cleaned it up and turned it  into an passable haunted house. Ricky even went out of his way to gather a few humans  off of the street and convince them to come and test run the haunted house. Unaware of the fact that they would become part of it. Andy and Ashley hid behind the black drapes that were hung up near the entrance.  The two vampires were two feet behind them, but they couldn’t hear the footsteps above the music that played through the speakers that came with the building. By the time they realized, it was too late. Their necks were snapped and their bodies were stored away until the house was complete. All together they managed to gather 7 bodies. Two sets of couples and three joggers. With their collective teamwork, coupled with Andy and Ashley's vampiric speed the building was cleaned, decorated, and completed in the span of 5 hours. The final stage was to cast a mirror spell on the building to ensure that the exit couldn’t be found.  And from Ashley's near frantic state by the end of the test run, it worked perfectly. The bodies however, wouldn’t be prepared until a few hours before opening night.

At the moment all of the guys were sitting outside of the building eating lunch of different varieties. Chris was contently eating a meatball sub, Ricky was preparing to eat a slice of  cold cheese pizza,  while Josh, Ghost, and Ryan all pooled their money together to  buy sushi. Meanwhile, Andy, Ashley, and Jake were draining the blood of a bunch of hookers that were all smoking together. Once again, Andy snagged the biggest haul out of all three of them. At the moment, he was on his third body draining the blood out of the hookers inner right thigh. Jake watched him with slight interest before he swallowed his ounce of blood and started up a conversation.

“I’d be careful if I were you. You don’t wanna spoil your figure for your girl”. he said.  But Andy just glanced at him out of his peripheral vision and went back to his feeding. He didn’t respond until he was done draining the blood from his victim completely.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to worry about not spoiling my role in this plan”. He said half joking and  half serious. Jake just nodded his head and went back to his own meal. From what Ashley told him, Andy kept his cards pretty close to his chest and  outside of Ashley, didn’t divulge much of his personal life to strangers or even his bandmates. Jake respected this enough to not pry any further. The lunch break went smoothly for another 15 minutes until it sounded like a  commotion was occurring near the building. From what the vampires were hearing, it sounded like Jake’s friends were arguing with someone to get into the building. And the trespasser had a voice that Andy was all too familiar with.  

When the three of them came around to where the rest of the guys were, the talking was beginning to escalate into shouting and threats. From what they observed, Chris, Josh, and Ryan attempting to keep an agitated Juliet from getting past them and into the building. Ricky and Ghost were standing by as backup in case things escalated.

“Look, it doesn’t matter what kind of relationship you guys had, you can’t be here. You need to leave. As in right now”. Said Chris authoritatively. But that only served to anger Juliet further.

I’m not going anywhere until I see him. I know he’s here. I can smell him all over this building”. she began to shout. Seeing that the situation was going nowhere fast, Andy intervened at lighting speed and pulled the kitsune away by her arm. The look in his eyes was less than amused.

“Look, I was being nice the last time,  but this is getting embarrassing . We’re done.  How else do you want me to say  it? We fucked around for a bit and that’s all there was to it. Beyond that, we have nothing in common. Maybe if you look hard enough, you might find someone to make love and music with but it’s not going to be with me. Okay? Now go”.  By the end of his explanation, Juliet just looked even more angry. To the point where her eyes morphed into that of a felines.  

“Maybe for you, but not for me. Despite this shit hole of a world that we live in, anything in life that’s worth fighting  for, is more than enough to eclipse the pain, anger, and bullshit. And that’s what you are to me, Andy. A reason to fight and live. Whether you see it or you don’t. And I’m not going to let that be taken from me just because you’re going through a vampiric mid life crisis. Plus I doubt your new friends can stop me”. She threatened vaguely. To which Andy narrowed his eyes.

“Stop you from what?” Before Andy had a chance to react, Juliet grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head towards her lips so that his ears were vulnerable. A second later, the piercing sound of an F sharp pierced Andy’s eardrums, clouding his vision and forcing every hair and cell in his body to stand to attention. Immediately following that, was the feeling of  his mind being submerged into an ocean of darkness, making it difficult to breathe and even more difficult to see. The vulnerability and weakness of it all, was foreign to the vampire but it ended as quickly as it started when he felt himself regain control of his body and his vision began to clear up.  The sight before him showed Juliet trapped in Ashley's grip as he held her arms from behind. She struggled against him, but it wasn’t able to break his vice hold. Chris and Josh stood closely on either side of him, with their arms out in front of Andy’s middle. At this point, Juliet looked livid even as tears began to well up in her eyes.

“A fucking ghoul?  You’re rejecting me for some carnivore that left you? Out of all the chicks you could have, you chose the runt of the litter. That’s almost as bad as choosing a human, Andy. She doesn’t even want you, yet you’re still trying to sniff her ass.  It’s pathetic and you need to forget about her!” She shouted. That was the last straw for the vampire and in three steps, he was in Juliet’s face grasping her cheeks in one hand, forcing her to look up at him. Fangs bared, and eyes ablaze with fury.  

“That’s enough. I don’t want to hear shit from you about being the runt of the litter. The only thing that’s pathetic is your fucking refusal to take no for an answer. Let this be my last time telling you: Stay away from me, and make damn sure you stay away from her!” He shouted. Andy  shoved her face to the side as Ashley began to haul her away from the group, keeping an eye out for anyone who may have witnessed the altercation. As if reading his mind, Josh spoke up.

“Don’t worry. We can always cast an airborne spell to alter memories, in case someone saw all that”. He said. Of course this was directed at the rest of the group as well. Andy who was still fuming, found it in himself to calm down and answer as clearly as possible.

“I think we’re good. Let’s just get back to work”. With that, he began to retreat back into the building leaving Jake and the dark magicians all bewildered and terrified by his strength and fury. If Ileana kept up this game of cat and mouse any longer, she was in for a hell of a surprise.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same one as in the previous chapter. Refer back to it. No smut to be found in this one though, but a reference to the horror manga Lychee Light Club by Usumaru Furuya. Be sure to give it a read and prepare to be thrilled. Btw, the address used for the haunted house is not real, so don't go searching for it.

The last week of October had finally come, and with it the impending opening of the haunted house trap.  As a courtesy to Andy, an extra warding spell was placed around the perimeter that would keep out any and all kitsunes. And on Ashley’s insistence, Andy went to see a supernatural specialist about whatever it was that Juliet did to him. He went by the name of Christian Coma, otherwise known CC. According to him, Juliet used a memory prober amplified  by high pitched sound that only a kitsune can produce. While under its influence, Juliet was able to probe and dig around in Andy’s memories and see everything and anything that was relevant. Hence how and why she now knows about Ileana. Which is where the extra  warding came into play.

At the moment, Andy, Ashley, and John were in the middle of final rehearsal for their next performance at the Sink Hole. Unfortunately, they couldn’t use a warding spell on the establishment since it would pretty much defeat the purpose of all inhuman creatures mingling as one. So for the time being, he just had to keep his eyes open for signs of trouble.

“Look man, it’s going to be okay. If she so much as crosses the threshold into this place, we’ll smell it from the backstage”. Said Ashley. At this, John chimed in.

“Yeah, Andy. And if she does try to start something, someone’s bound to escort her out”. He said. But Andy was only partially convinced. His biggest concern was the memory prober that was used on him. For all he knew, Juliet could be plotting something against Ileana and he had no idea when or where it would happen. Yet he also had to take into consideration that if Ileana took precautions against him, then she probably would’ve taken precautions against other creatures as well. Inhuman creatures cannibalized each other as much as humans do. So with this in mind for the time being, Andy prepared for the show and to sing his new song “Break your Halo”. For the most part, it was a great night. The set was amazing, the crowd was spectacular, and no incidents actually occurred.  By the end of it,  all of the guys save for Andy were glowing with excitement and left over energy talking about going to see what parties are going on tonight.

But not Andy. Instead, he placed a hand on John’s shoulder and gently directed him to the  men’s bathroom to talk. After making sure that it was clear, the two of them started talking.

“So anything?” Asked Andy leaning against the stall. At this, John shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah. The kid showed up and went to work as usual. Granted, he was moving around like  he expected to be jumped, ducking corners n shit; and he smelled like an overused porta potty so I couldn’t get within arms length of him. I guess he thought that would mask his ghoul scent. If anything, it just made him the laughing stock of the day”. He explained. Andy just exhaled a sigh of disappointment and went to wash his hands unnecessarily.

“Whatever. You did the best you could. And it hardly matters now. Soon enough, we’ll have both of them taken care of”. Andy explained. John now looked at him with intrigue in his eyes.

“ How? What did you do?” He asked. Andy looked back as he began to dry his hands.  

“Just got in contact with some people and they lent an extra pair of helping hands. Speaking of which, can you do me a favor and put up this flyer for a haunted house at your jobs message board or something? We need all the attention that we can get for this plan to work.  Specifically from Adam”. He explained. From within the confines of his jean pants Andy unfolded a  black and red flyer for the finished haunted house that he and the guys had created. Then Josh went ahead, and through the magic of photo shop, created flyers to make the whole thing as legitimate as possible.  The backdrop was black save for a  pair of partially opened cellar doors that were feathered with broken chains and arms reaching out from the opening. The writing that accompanied it was in red in keeping with the Halloween spirit. It read thusly:

**New Haunted Department Store Attraction**

**8 PM on Oct. 31St**

**8th Ave, Noble Street, New York 11730**

**Tickets are $10**

John raised his eyebrows in amazement as he reread the poster and took in the design that went into it. Granted, anyone with enough photo shop skills could make all kinds of good looking posters, but John just decided to keep his mouth shut.

“Looks great. Yeah I’ll put it up ASAP and spread the word around. Are you sure you’re ready to go through with?” He asked. Andy now shook his head and went back to leaning on the stall door.  

“Yes I do. And I may have to speed things up a little.  The chick that I mentioned before can’t take no for an answer and is entering psycho girlfriend mode. It’s only a matter of time before she finds Ileana and does something bad”. He explained. John just shrugged his shoulders and pocketed the flier.

“Alright. Consider it done. See you around. And I do hope that it works about between you guys”. He stated before he exited the bathroom. Andy was now alone to contemplate his thoughts and plan his next move. Once Ileana was his for the taking, his next priority would be to get them as far away from Juliet as possible. If what that CC guy said was true then Juliet would find a way to take Ileana out of the picture if it meant she could have Andy for herself. if not for the fact that she was a damned psycho slut, then he would have praised her determination. That being said, Andy took his phone out of his pocket and started texting Ashley and the others as he exited the bathroom.

Adam exited the bathroom of the main building with 5 minutes left to spare on his lunch break. One that he spent eating the assortment of  tongues that his sister packed him for lunch, prior to his bathroom trip. He was half expecting to run into John in the bathroom or lurking around a corner somewhere, but for the most part things were normal as can be. They pretty much went back to being supervisor and supervisee. As Adam walked past the building’s message board, he took notice of what looked like a haunted house flyer stapled in between two other fliers.  One  for a hayride event and another for a Halloween themed parade. He took down the haunted house one and observed it even further. Messages and flier like these were pretty common for workers and higher ups alike. As a means of making things a bit more enjoyable when the guys weren’t collecting garbage all day. The young ghoul observed it with interest, thinking it would be a nice event for him and Ileana to do since Halloween was in two days and they were fortunate enough to get days off on the official day. So he took a picture of it and texted it to Ileana who was probably preparing to leave work for the day.

 **Haunted House Attraction tomorrow. Wanna go?** Now it was all a matter of playing the waiting game until she responded. As Adam reattached the flyer to the thumbtack that it came off of, he saw John coming in his direction out of his peripheral vision. He immediately tensed up but his feet refused to move. Half of him wanted to turn tail and leave just to see what the vampire would do. But the other half didn’t want to run away and look like a coward in front a guy who was technically his superior. _If I run away  from this, I’ll be running away for the rest of my life. Alright then, come what may._ He said internally. Just as the two of them were within arm’s length, John reached into his pocket for his phone and started typing away, as if Adam wasn’t even there, and kept on walking. Even more surprising was the fact that John didn’t even glance in his general direction. Just reached into his pocket, started typing away at his phone not worrying about anyone or anything. To say that Adam was surprised would be the understatement of the day.

If this was the same vampire that Andy was hanging around to get info on Ileana then there was always the possibility that Andy had given his quest for obsessive love. But for the time being, Ileana didn’t need to know that. So with one last glance at John, Adam went to start his next shift of the day.

* * *

 

Because she had Adam’s car, Ileana got back to his place before him and just spent the day, lounging around on his couch contemplating what to make for lunch, as she scrolled through her phone for new emails. A text from Adam came through with a picture attachment advertising a haunted house attraction. Ileana raised an eyebrow in interest and almost immediately texted back. **Sure. Can we take the car there?**  As far as she was concerned, Andy was the farthest thing from her mind. If he did plan on making moves to get her back, then he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. And as long as Adam was with her, there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. Not looking to watch anything on TV, Ileana turned her attention to Adam’s shelf of books specifically his manga section. After scanning random titles for a moment she finally settled on one called Lychee Light Club by Usamaru Furuya. From what the synopsis said, nine school boys obsessed with the prospects of youth and beauty create an A.I. fueled by lychee fruits to kidnap teenage girls.    

Everything works out fine until the club’s leader and former leader fight for control of the club as the A.I aptly named Lychee attempts to learn what it means to be human. By the end of the manga, Ileana was both intrigued and slightly horrified by what unraveled in the span of  a few pages from beginning to end. Especially the interactions between the A.I. Lychee, and the girl named Kanon.  And even more so, Lychee desire to be human of flesh and blood as opposed to metal and steel. If only he truly knew how cruel being human really can be. In some ways, Lychee almost reminded her of Adam. And due to a severe lack of females in the manga, by default Ileana was Kanon. In a moment of dark humor, she hazarded to think who Andy would be. But she quickly shook the thought out of her mind her and before she realized it, closed her eyes for a quick nap. Eventually she was awoken by the sound of keys being inserted into the lock and the door coming open. Because Ileana had always been a fitful sleeper, she her eyes quickly came open and she prepared to bolt from the couch. But before her feet could touch the floor she was greeted to the sight of Adam with a lifeless woman’s  body draped over his shoulder clearly dead. He looked over at his sister with a casual expression.

“Hey. Just getting up from a nap? Lunch is on me today.  I found this one strung out on something near the back of the building. She’s more than likely a junkie. I figured we could get in a bite to eat before leaving for the haunted house or whatever”. He said moving towards the locked room. Ileana eventually followed him, but not before she stopped in the kitchen and grabbed the usual cutting and carving knives. By the time she got to the room, Adam had already stripped the dead woman of her clothing. Just like before, the ghoul siblings sliced the body down the middle, creating a heavily flowing stream of blood that stained and heavily coated the floor beneath them.

The organs encased therein were either ripped out, sliced up into bite sized pieces,  or combined with other body parts to make a demented looking sandwich, i.e. a few fingers or even half a tongue ,until there was nothing left except for the tattered remains of the junkie’s clothes and her skeleton. Adam and Ileana once again sat on the ground with their backs up against the wall; Adam was picking excess meat out of his teeth with a sharp piece of bone that he broke off from the skeleton. Ileana was still typing away at her phone, not really looking for anything in particular until she glanced over at her brother to make sure that he didn’t hurt his gums with the bone.

“Be careful. One wrong move and your gums will be bleeding. Then we won’t be going anywhere”. She said with a half smirk.  Adam looked at her with a smirk of his own.

“I’ll be okay. Besides I’ve done this before. A couple of guys on the job, fellow ghouls  who bring lunch to work showed me how to do this”. He responded.  Ileana now raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

“How do they get rid of the remains?’ She asked. To which her brother just shrugged his shoulders and tossed the bone to the ground.

“The same way we get of any trash that can’t go to the landfills, send it to the incinerator”. He said nonchalantly.  Ileana didn’t question it further and stood up to stretch her legs.  She turned to look down at Adam who still sat on the ground.  

“Any word from John lately?” she asked warily. Adam shook his head and threw the bone into the corpse pile.

   “Surprisingly enough, no. It’s just been regular work days so far. The usual clock in, collect garbage n shit, and clock out. When I was looking at that flier for the haunted house he came out of nowhere and just walked right past me. No hellos, no pats on the back, no starting conversations about The Sinkhole, no nothing. I thought it was weird but I brushed it off. If he and Andy are planning something they’re not doing a very good job of enacting it”. He said reminding Ileana of what she’d said earlier. But she was still partially wary about the whole thing.  What Andy lacked in table manners, he made up for in cunning. And any problems that he encountered, he dealt with them until they became solutions. It was admirable if not for the fact that he was now using those problem solving skills to hunt her down and put his mark on her. Adam noticed his sister’s trepidation and stood up to console her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be like that. Whatever that fucker has up his sleeve, he’s gonna have to get through me if he wants to do it. Vampirism be damned.  And god help anyone that he brings in as back up”. He said with grey eyes that shined with all the convection and protection that a brother would  have over his sister. Ileana’s eyes now shone with slight comfort at her brother's words but behind the shine, the worry still lingered like a dark storm cloud.

* * *

 

    The day before Halloween came and went for the Maccari siblings with the two of them going off to work and going back to Adam’s apartment to relax, eat, talk for a bit, and go off to bed. On the other hand, Andy kept himself busy planning the haunted house alongside Ashley, Jake, and the others. He even asked John for one last favor to keep an eye out for Adam; not only at work but actually find his home address and see if Ileana or anyone who looks like her comes and goes. John reluctantly agreed  and within two hours, had scoped out the young ghouls home address and sent it to Andy for good measure. To which Andy replied with a devil face emoji and a message that read: **Thanks for everything man. Really appreciate all you’ve done for me. Won’t bother you anymore unless it’s for a gig.  Lol. See ya.**

    At the moment, he was on his laptop double checking Ileana’s bank statements when he got a text from Ashley telling him to look on his BloodBook account. In addition to the Sinkhole, there were several hidden websites for inhuman creatures  like Andy to meet, greet, talk , and plan events. It was no different than any above ground social media website like Facebook or Instagram but the ones like BloodBook could only be accessed if you knew the right creatures and  they gave you the right information, firewalls, access codes, and insight on what sites were legit and which ones were a no go. In Andy’s case, he had Ashley walk him through everything and the two of them were able to build up a huge following on BlackBook ; even announcing show dates and inviting people to come to The Sinkhole and see their performances.  And for the most part, it was a great addition to his fan base, online and offline. But today was a different story altogether.

Ashley’s text read thusly: **Get on BloodBook now. It’s a shitshow with your name smeared all over it. Featuring you know who.** With a confused narrow of his eyes, Andy signed onto his Bloodbook account and was hit with hit a torrent of comments, most of which were either questioning or cruel. And they were all in response to a  recent post from an account belonging to someone called  WildChildonherThrone. The post showed a picture of a positive pregnancy test,  a text conversation, and a caption underneath it with his username tagged in it.

**J: Surprise!!  We’re gonna be a family. *Baby Emojis***

**A: LOL. Nice one. You damn near gave me a heart attack. How did you get the test to turn positive like that? *Laughing face  emojis***

**J: Nice what? I’m serious. I’m about two months in. And yes, it’s yours.**

**A: What?! When did you find this out and what are you telling me for? I’ve been using protection. How do you know it’s not an ex boyfriend or somebody?**

**J: What the hell is that supposed to mean? I haven’t been with anyone but you. And I just found this out yesterday. Btw, I’m keeping it, even if you won’t step up to the plate.**

**A: Fine by me. I have a career to think about. Good Luck.**

The caption that followed the text conversation was even more damaging.  Specifically to him.

**That’s right, everyone. The vampire that you all call your king has decided to split from not only his queen, but his soon to be prince in order to chase new blood and new cunt. @AndyBlackHomecomingKing, wish you nothing but the worst. You and your fucking mistress.**

By now, Andy was gripping the edges of his laptop to keep from throwing it at the wall or breaking it over his knee. His breathing came out in hard inhales and exhales  while the rest of his body shook in fury. Instead of taking it out on his laptop, he went for his phone and immediately dialed Ashley who answered on the first ring. Andy didn’t give him a chance to answer before he spoke.

“When was this posted?! How the fuck did she create those messages?! How fucking long has she been on this site?!” He shouted out in one breath, getting angrier by the second. On the other  line, though, Ashley answered his questions as calmly and clearly as possible.

“To answer your questions, this was posted 22 hours ago. I don’t know how she created those messages. Probably had someone photoshop them. And it looks like she started her account a little  while ago ,but until recently had it set to private mode. Looks like this is her fifth post, actually. Two of them are selfies and the other three are self made music videos. More importantly have you seen these comments? And I thought people were assholes in real life, but online it’s like stepping into the mouth of Hell. Dude, you better hope she hasn’t dropped any info on Ileana or things will really get messy. Take a look.” He asked.  Given the fact that he’d only skimmed them, Andy took a moment to actually read the influx of comments that had his username attached to them.

**@AndyBlackHomcomingKing WTH man? I thought you were different from other rock stars? The kind who takes responsibility for their shit like a man and not run from it like a pussy. Worst of all an asshole.**

**@AndyBlackHomecomingKing not cool, dude. You need to take responsibility for your shit.**

**@AndyBlackHomecomingKing WTF, man. You can’t treat a lady like this. Least of all, a pregnant one.**

**@AndyBlackHomecomingKing you asshole. What do you call yourself treating a girl like this?! And to think, I looked up to you. Well fuck you then.**

**@AndyBlackHomecomingKing And the soon to be father of the year award goes to….**

Each comment that Andy  read was only getting worse and worse and elevated his anger  even further. By now he was practically seeing red and the blood was rushing in his ears. He almost forgot that he had Ashley on the line until the other vampire spoke again.

“Dude. Are you still there? Hey, what’s going on?” He spoke in a worried tone. It took everything that he had to let Ashley’s words soothe him, but eventually he was calm enough to where he could speak clearly.

“I can’t deal with this psycho bitch right now. I need to put this on the backburner until I have Ileana again.  This may involve her too now. Can you operate BloodBook from your phone?  I never really used it to that extent”. He asked starting to pace the floor of his room.

“Yeah. No problem. I’ll keep an eye out for her account, but what are you going to do?  Are we still going through with the haunted attraction thought?” Asked Ashley cautiously. After another round of pacing, Andy sat back down on his bed and exhaled another sigh of frustration.

“Yes of course we are. After the shit ton of work that we put in, it’d be stupid to back out now”. He explained.  Somehow he knew that Ashley was now smirking on the other line.

“Alright. Awesome. As soon as me, Jake,  and the guys are finished with our stuff, we’ll be all be out there, ready to roll”. He said.

“Yeah. See you then. Please keep me updated. I’ll Talk to you later”. He said, not giving Ashley  chance to respond. And out of pure anxiety and anger, Andy did something that he ‘d been trying to curb for a while. He fished out a pack of cigarettes, matches, lit it up  and took a long, drag of the toxic stick.  The exhale that he took was just as enjoyable as thick clouds of smoke danced and swirled in his face and easing the tension sparked by out of control kitsune. In the back of his mind, Andy knew that he should have given her a bit more than a verbal warning.  He should have wrapped his hand around her neck or something. Should’ve scared her away. Had he known that she would do something like this, then he would have snapped her neck a long time ago. But for the time being, the only neck that he had to worry about was Ileana’s, and how good it would be to have it and the rest of her in his arms again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to incorporate lyrics from Set it Off's song, The Haunting. I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter in order to get the full creepy factor that I was trying to pull off here. That being said, characters in this fanfic except for my OC's, do not belong to me, but to themselves. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

Halloween morning and afternoon weren’t very eventful, as both Adam and Ileana had a lazy day watching mindless TV before having a light meal of lungs and livers from Adam’s freezer. By the time they were done, they were more than ready to hit the town as the sun began to set and make way for the night.

“Ready to go?” She asked. Adam soon followed suit and stood to his feet  and looked around the room.

“Yeah. I just need to do the dishes first. Can you go start up the car while I clean up  here?” he asked. Ileana nodded her head, went to get her coat and the car keys from the living room,  made her way outside the apartment complex, and to the outdoor parking lot  where the car was parked. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by a figure clad in black from across the way. John watched her with his phone in hand, taking a picture of her despite the lack of sunlight outside. He stood secluded in a back alley across the street from the complex, observing the picture he took.

Surprisingly enough, it was a good enough picture to  the image of her starting up the car. He then attached it to a text message sent to Andy. **Looks like she’s getting ready to go. somewhere. Taking Adam’s car too. Maybe she’s going alone?** It took only a minute for Andy to respond. **Either way, this plan is  going down tonight.** Before John to start typing his next message, he took notice of Adam coming to the car and jumping in the passenger seat. Quick as lightning he flashed another picture of the two of them before the car took off down the street. Once again, he typed out a response and attached the picture to it. **Looks like I was wrong. He’s coming with her. Tell your friends to get ready. There’s no telling when they’ll show up.**  Andy now responded with a mere devil face emoji.

* * *

 

By the time 8 pm rolled around, the haunted store  attraction was in full swing. Chris and Ghost stood at the entrance taking care of ticket sales while Andy waited indoors, well hidden and scoping out potential human bodies to add on. Meanwhile, the rest of the guys waited near the back entrance. People from all over came out to have a good time and be scared. Some  of them were large groups of humans who unfortunately had to be let go to avoid complications. People who came alone or as a couple were dealt with easily and added to the hidden decor of human bodies. Eventually, even Jinxx managed to show up, on Ashley's insistence in a black Honda Accord and went around back to where Ashley and Jake were hanging out with the rest of the guys. They all made introductions and small talk until a text came in from Chris that two people, a guy and a girl, that matched Ileana's and Adam’s descriptions, pulled up in a red Toyota.  To which Andy texted everyone a devil face emoji with a single phrase that read **Commence the Haunting.**

* * *

 

    As Adam and Ileana made their way to the front entrance of the haunted attraction, they immediately picked up on the scent of Sulphur and dark magic that permeated from the two guys who guarded the door.  A job that they seemed to take in stride as they were both wearing gate keeper robes and chains that were probably purchased from a Spirit Halloween store. But the tallest of the two guys flashed them a bright smile and wished them a good time. As soon as the door closed on the two siblings, Chris reached for his phone and dialed Andy who picked up after one ring.

“Yeah. They’re inside. The rest is up to you and Ashley”. He said. With that, he and Ghost went around to the back where the rest of the guys were preparing to go inside as well. The interior of the place was mostly draped in black cloth that was further decorated with fake spider webs, holes,  and blood. Some of which smelled real. To Ileana and Adam this was seen as a way for whoever put this together to be open to all species. Human and other. The farther they went , the more jump scares they were introduced to, most of which included fake dead bodies and skeletons. The light fog that encompassed the air around them added to the affect as Ileana and Adam now found themselves clinging to each other, but smiling all the same.  Eventually, the smiling and clinging began to wane as they now found themselves in a state of momentary confusion as to which way they should go next or which way they came from. Instead of the fake fog filling up their longs, they were now intoxicated by the scent of genuine human blood. And based on Ileana’s earlier observation, all of it wasn’t coming from what was covered on the walls. It was from a larger source; a  human body. No, a dozen human bodies hidden somewhere in the walls. Coupled by another scent. One of two vampires. The haze in Ileana’s mind now spiked into a panic as she grabbed Adam by the arm and turned around to lead him back to the entrance.

The entrance that should have been back the way that they came; but somehow, the siblings found themselves going in circles. The scent of the blood seemed to intensify with every breath that they took until it seemed to be coming from everywhere. But as the scent of human blood seemed to be growing in volume, the scent of vampires seemed to be growing even stronger and coming closer. At this point, Ileana felt her grip on Adam grow heavier as though he was beginning to drag his feet.  She turned to look at her brother to see that she was only half right. The glazed look in his eyes told her that Adam’s mind was ready to check out, but his body wanted to keep going. A point that he made even more evident when one of his hands pushed her to keep going.

“ I’m okay. Come on. We need to get the hell out of here. This is getting to be too much. There’s something wrong with this place”.  he said warily. With that, the two of them began to go in yet another round of circles  to find the exit, as the scent of human corpses and lurking vampires intensified.  In the back of her mind, Ileana had a disturbing thought of who the scent might belong to, but didn’t want to dwell on it any further out of utter fear. If she managed to get the both of them out of here in one piece, it would be a miracle. From his place in the shadows, Andy enjoyed every minute of the sight before him. The second that he saw Ileana, his heart leapt into his chest, and he almost forgot the entire plan in favor of knocking out Adam cold, and stealing the female ghoul for himself. Yet, he found that it was way more entertaining watching her look around helplessly, and still try to keep her cool; for her brothers sake.

By now, the mirror spell was in full effect and Ileana’s calm composure was slowly starting to wane. And Adam was pretty much worse for wear, minus any alcohol, but  was holding on for his sister’s sake. It was an admirable sight that reminded him of his teamwork with Jake and his friends, but unfortunately, it would soon be for nothing.  As he watched the two of them, turn yet another corner, he immediately took notice of Adam’s momentary stumble onto one knee, but had Ileana quickly pick him back up again. It was a quick action, but enough for Andy to piece together a plan that would separate the two of them. He sent out a quick text to Ashley, whose direction they were now headed in.

 **They’re coming your way. It looks like Adam doesn’t have much longer.  He’s starting to stumble. Can you take care of him for me?** Said vampire responded within that same second with a simple  thumbs up emoji.

For the umpteenth time that night, the siblings found themselves facing the same decorations and walls as before. By now, Adam was almost out for the count and the scent was surrounding them; like an entire crowd of humans that were blocking their way to freedom.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, from out of seemingly know where a song began as if whoever was in the space with them was taunting them. As much as she didn’t want to, Ileana began to take notice of the lyrics as they were sung crystal clear.

**“Come on in, boy”**

**Said the skeletons sitting by her closet door**

**Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor**

Ileana now had no doubt in her mind as to what was going on and who was behind it. With every ounce of strength that she could muster, she grabbed her brother by his arm and began to drag him to whatever escape she could find; even with the scent of blood clouding her senses.

**I was knocked out heels over head**

**So you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town**

**where you buried me. No wonder no one heard my screams**

Halfway through dragging her brother to whatever safety she could find, she was brought to her knees by Adam’s sudden collapse onto the ground and on his side. Ileana was quick to spring into action and help him up, but at this point his body was as heavy as lead; and in spite of the music playing  Ileana could make out the sound of his stomach growling. For all of his independence and street smarts, Adam still wasn’t as adept at controlling his hunger when surrounded by the overwhelming scent of humans. Not in the way that his sister was. He managed to keep his cool at work because he brings lunch from home and he has chances to go outside and replenish his energy. But in this confined space where the scent was everywhere and intoxicating, he was a sitting duck. His senses were probably going haywire and his brain was probably rattling around in his skull like a pin in a pinball machine. Not to mention the rapid spike in his hunger. For a moment, he’ll be too weak to move his own body and collapse until  his hunger is satisfied. Even if it means eating his own flesh, or that of the person nearest to him. With this in mind, Ileana knew that she was on borrowed time, and began to take him under her arm and at least try to carry him to safety. But before she could get him on his second foot, Adam was dragged back down to the ground by an unforeseen force and dragged into pure darkness before Ileana’s eyes. He was gone before she had a chance to shout out his name.

**Love’s so alive but it died in its sleep**

**And now that it’s dead, I live in your head and I will haunt you fucking dreams**

By now, Ileana was caught in a whirlwind of shock, fear, and barely restrained anger. Her eyes were now their true black and grey color. She now stood to her feet and barreled down one  hallway after another trying to pick up on her brother’s scent despite the overpowering scent of the human bodies and the song still playing in the background.

**No one will love you like I did**

**Will treat you like I did**

**So go on, wear that scarlet letter**

**No one will love you like I did**

**Will touch you like I did**

**So good luck finding something better**

As fast as she could, Ileana ran down hallways, tore down decorations, and caused as much destruction as possible in an attempt to find her brother. And God help who ever got in her way.

* * *

 

Andy watched from his place in the shadows as his lover carved a path of destruction in attempt to find her brother who at the moment was propped up against the wall with Ashley watching over him. But that didn’t stop her from trying to sniff out his scent and take him back.  Even from a distance he was able to see the dark coloration that her eyes took on. Which means, he’d have to tread carefully when he made his move. He looked back at Adam and Ashley one last time and began to move.

**Run away, boy**

**If you couldn’t tell, baby’s got a thirst for blood**

**A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun**

**So entranced they follow every word, little spirals in their eyes**

**Catch a lover, turn an enemy, just to watch them burn alive.**

Where ever that music was coming from, Ileana wanted to rethink her priorities and destroy its’ source with whatever strength she had to spare. Her breathing was becoming erratic, sweat was beginning to collect on her brow. But somehow, she found the will and the strength to move forward even if she had nowhere to go. This continued for another 10 minutes, until the building was a cluster of thrown around decorations, long and deep scratches on the walls, and even a few punches. By now, Ileana was at her wits end, and was attempting to hold herself up with the wall as her support.

**No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did**

**So go on, wear that scarlet letter**

**No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did.**

**So good luck finding something better.**

Whatever strength she had left to spare, evaporated from her arm and sent her sprawling onto her knees and the floor would have been next, had it not been for the sudden feeling of someone grabbing onto her arm. For a moment, she thought that it was Adam and that he somehow came to and was lucky enough to find her by her scent. his though lasted for a mere second until the unmistakable scent of a vampire filled her nostrils. She now had no doubt in her mind as to who had a grip on her. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters' going to pick up where the previous one left off, with the song lyrics from Set it Off's The Haunting. That being said, the only characters that I own in this fic are my OC's. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

**Someday you may find that picture, perfect guy**

**And I’ll chase my words with poison**

**Until that day arrives,  and swine take to the sky**

**Fill your void with open thighs so,**

With strength renewed, Ileana began to pull and struggle against the arm that was dragging her closer into its’ body. Even as he spoke, in an attempt to alleviate the situation.

“Long time no see, Lana.  And Happy Halloween too. You like what I’ve done with this place? We racked up a good amount of money, but really it was just to get you and Adam in one place”. Said Andy as if he wasn’t holding Ileana with a death like grip and effectively hurting her. The mere mention of her brother’s name sent the female ghoul flying into a panic.

“Where is he? What the fuck did you do you to him?!” She screamed with a slight growl. But Andy stood his ground and tightened his grip on her.

“He’s fine. If I know ghoul biology, he should be waking up with an empty stomach”. He said half joking and half serious. Despite the scent of the corpses that still hung in the air, Andy could clearly make out her scent as clearly as that of his own kind. The nostalgia that it carried spoke volumes to the vampire and made his blood race at the plans he began to formulate for when the two of them were alone again.

**No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did**

**So go on, wear that scarlet letter**

**No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did**

**So good luck finding something better**

In a last minute show of good faith, Andy yelled to Ashley to bring Adam out. His fellow vampire did just that an he now stood in front of Andy and Ileana with  a barely conscious Adam under his arm. The sight of him sent Ileana into another desperate struggle to break free of Andy’s grip as she began to cry and call out to him.

“Ashley, you asshole! Let him go!” She shouted. But her cries fell on deaf ears, as Andy still held onto her for dear life, effectively grasping her other arm and pulling her against his chest. Andy now looked to Ashley and the two of them now engaged in a full on telepathic conversation that only true friends could engage in. Eventually it, ended with both vampires nodding their heads in an unspoken agreement. With quickness and caution, Andy maneuvered Ileana’s arms until he was able to place both of her wrists into one of his hands  with the same ironclad grip ,and use his now free hand to unzip the top of her jacket and move her shirt out of the way to get better access to her neck which was clear as day, despite the darkness of the building interior. Without another moment’s hesitation, Andy sunk his fangs deep into the soft white flesh and was introduced to the tangy, but sweet taste of ghoul blood on his tongue. It filled up his mouth and slid down his throat with the same taste and warmth as alcoholic apple cider. In the back of his mind, he could hear her screams as he continued to bite and drink her blood.

**No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did**

**So go on, wear that scarlet letter**

**No one will love you like I did, will fuck you like I did**

**So good luck finding something better**

But what definitely caught Andy  off guard was the sound and sight  of the other ghoul  yelling for his sister and charging at him and punching the vampire square in the face.

“You piece of shit! Get your hands off  her!” yelled Adam with the same dark eyes and glasgow line as his sister. From his place on the ground, Andy could see Ashley  in the same position as him clutching his stomach; to which Andy came to the conclusion that Adam must have recovered from his unconscious after  hearing his sister’s  distress and gave Ashley a sharp elbow to the gut. Before he realized it, Andy now found himself being picked up by his jacket lapels and facing the young ghoul as he moved his arm to punch the vampire again. But Andy moved faster and moved out of the way of the incoming fist, ducking  for the ground as Adam shattered the wall with a loud thud. Adam saw this, but instead of going for the vampire again, he used this opportunity to go for his still bleeding sister and take her under his shoulder.

He now stood before the two vampires feeling a bit more confident due to the previous punch and the retrieval of Ileana. Now all that was left was to find the exit.

“How do we get out of here? Where is the exit out of here?!” He screamed. Of the two vampires on the ground, Ashley was the first one to stand with caution and put his hands up in a show of surrender. But Andy stayed where he was and moved slowly, knowing that Adam couldn’t keep an eye out for all three of them. Ashley saw this ,and went with the flow.

“Look, dude just calm down okay?” But Adam wouldn’t hear it.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! Not after what you did to us!!” He yelled. Adam now looked at Andy out of his peripheral vision, causing the vampire to freeze in his tracks and raise his hands in a similar gesture to Ashley’s.

“And what about you?! Are you the host of this fucking party?! Ileana told me that you were trying to get her back. Was this how you planned to go about it?! Was it?” He shouted keeping a tight hold on his sister. An action that troubled Andy, since his new plan involved Adam losing his hold on her, and kissing the pavement like he’d done to Andy. He could only hope that at least one of the other guys would do something to ease the situation; even with Ashley’s help. So for the time being,  meaningless small talk was the only way to stall things.

“Okay. Fine. You want the truth? Yeah. I helped set this up to see your sister again, but I definitely didn’t expect this”. He said. To Adam, this only made him madder.  

“Expect what?  That I would be here to kick your punk ass for trying to kidnap her?! She already told me that she broke things off between you and her, but you’re still hanging around like a fucking phantom! Why can’t you just accept what she wants??! Why can’t you just stay the hell  away from he-”

Adam’s words came to an abrupt end when the back of his neck, and the top of his spinal column were struck by a long knife that would have severed his head from behind. The young ghoul now stood frozen in a tailspin of pain and fear at his current predicament. If he let go his sister in favor of removing the blade, Ileana would be as good as taken. But if he stood still and did nothing, it would put them both in even greater danger. All he could was collapse to his knees and bring a barely conscious Ileana down with him. While Adam was unable to turn his head around to see his attacker, Andy and Ashley could clearly make out the image of Chris holding the knife with Ricky standing close by him. More than likely, the rest of the guys were somewhere behind the two of them. Knowing that he had Adam in a vulnerable position, Chris turned his gaze to the two vampires.

“You guys okay?” Can either of you stand?” He asked cautiously. To which, Ashley attempted to stand up using the wall behind him for support. His legs were still shaking, but he managed to cross over to where Andy was and help him stand to his feet as well.

“Andy, you okay?” he asked. In response, he spit up a small wad of blood and saliva and rose to his full height while Ashley supported his weight.

“More or less. This whole thing is kind of familiar. Just help me with the two of them.” He said motioning to the two ghouls. To which Chris went ahead and forcibly removed his knife from Adam’s body, taking note of how quickly the young ghoul fell to the ground, despite trying to hold himself upward. But still kept his guard up as Ashley moved towards Ileana and began to gather her in his arms, being mindful of the blood that still poured from Andy’s bite. Even in her half conscious state, she still tried to push away from the vampire as he handed her over to Andy. Said vampire held her in a vice grip and  took another sip of her blood, before her body went limp from the pain and exhaustion. Andy now changed his embrace to be that of a lovers as he moved strands of loose hair out of her face and breathed in her scent.

Even after all this time, she was still as gorgeous as the day that they met and her personality was still as fiery as ever. Something that he was bound to get a taste of when she woke up. But for the time being he needed to worry about getting her out of the building and somewhere safe. Preferably his place. So Andy turned back to the rest of the guys giving only a brief glance at Adam.

“Okay. She’s out cold. Can you guys take care of him? I’m going to take her out to the car”. He asked. Ashley and Chris nodded in agreement and moved to grab his body; with Chris taking the body over his shoulder, being the tallest one of the group.

“Where do want us to dump him off?” Asked Chris.

“I’ll text you his exact  address. You can drop him off there. He probably has a key on him to get inside. Thanks a lot guys”. Explained Andy. Chris merely nodded his head and went to take Adam out to his car, with Ashley preparing to follow you until he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Andy.

“So you’ve got your lady back. How do you feel?” He asked. To which, Andy looked up at him with a small grin on his face that was brighter than the dim lights in the space.

“Like a true homecoming King”. He said happily. He then picked up Ileana bridal style, and began to carry her out to his car to take her back to his place.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to start out from Ileana's perspective and eventually go back to third person POV. It's also going to include comparisons between my characters and characters from the manga Lychee Light Club by Usamaru Furuya. Which does not belong to me.   
> That being said, characters with the exception of Ileana and Adam, do not belong to me, but to themselves. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

**Ileana’s  POV**

The second that he revealed himself to her in the dim light of this makeshift Hell that we were trapped in, I knew that he must have been second to the devil himself. Ileana’s heart jumped into my stomach, rocks began to tumble around in her stomach, and her body began to shake from fear. Despite her previous rampage in an attempt to find the exit. And even now, the struggle that she was putting up now seemed futile compared to the vice grip that he now held her in. Even his words were grating against her nerves. 

“"Long time no see, 'Lana. And Happy Halloween too. You like what I've done with this place? We racked up a good amount of money, but really it was just to get you and Adam in one place". The fact that he had the gaul to use her brother’s name in this situation sent her flying into another rage. By now her true form of dark eyes a and glasgow line were revealed but did nothing to faze the vampire or at least make him loosen his grip. In which case, meaningless shouting seemed to be the next available option. 

"Where is he? What the fuck did you do you to him?!" she said with a slight growl in her voice. This wouldn’t be the first physical altercation that they had, given that their very first encounter was a near fatal fight; but to be on the defensive end and have no control over the situation, to be subdued by this wolf in sheep’s clothing that she foolishly allowed to seduce her ,made her feel helpless just as she did all those years ago when her parents were taken from her.  Just as she did when she felt that she couldn’t escape him the first time. And now, things were coming back around full circle and with Adam now thrown into their mess, her panic was reaching a fever pitch. Andy’s next words did nothing to help her nerves either. 

"He's fine. If I know ghoul biology, he should be waking up with an empty stomach". It wasn’t long before he brought before the two of them with Ashley keeping a tight hold on his limp body. 

"Ashley, you asshole! Let him go!" She shouted. But Ileana’s cries fell on deaf ears, as Andy still held onto her for dear life, effectively grasping her other arm and pulling her against his chest. Every bit of strength that she could muster failed her as still tried to pull and struggle away from Andy even as he maneuvered his hands to get better access to her body. All the more reason to struggle and tug even harder against this monster. This monster that wormed his way into her heart and almost consumed it to the last bite; now it seemed like he was about to finish the job as Andy now began to unzip her jacket and  tug on her shirt where her neck was; the feeling of his hot breath tickled her skin and made her blood run cold. Before Ileana could think to scream, her body was shocked by the searing pain of two fangs sinking into her neck. 

Every nerve in her body was set ablaze, the pain short circuited her  whole brain, and  her throat was starting to hurt from screaming so loud. Coupled with the sickening  feeling of her excess blood dripping and sliding down into her shirt, Ileana was all but ready to throw caution to the wind and tear him to pieces. If not for the fact that he pretty much had control over the situation. After what felt like an eternity, her screaming died down to yells, her yells became shouts, and her shouts became little more than desperate gasps and pitiful moans. Ileana’s vision was starting to go black and her breathing was starting to become labored and hoarse. As black spots began to form in front of her eyes, the last image that was seared into her mind was her unconscious brother, causing a tear to trickle down her cheek before her body became heavier than a sack of potatoes and she was consumed by oblivion.

* * *

 

**Normal POV**

Everything around Ileana was a sea of pure darkness that ebbed and flowed and filled her ears with the sound of being underwater; floating somewhere in Mariana’s Trench. The deepest part of the ocean where little to no light could be found, and little to no sound traveled except for her own internal thoughts. The light, floating sensation that gripped her body seemed to carry her nowhere but seemed to have a destination in mind; however it was nowhere that Ileana could make out. Ileana knew that she wasn’t dead. For all of Andy’s obsession in finding her he was way too fond of her to just end her life. More than likely he planned to keep her confound to a gilded crimson cage until her wings were clipped and her life depended solely on him. 

Maybe Adam’s if he ruthlessness was still up to par.  In the spur of the moment, she was vaguely reminded of the Lychee Light Club manga that she was reading and finally figured out what character based suited Andy. Hiroyuki Tsunekawa A.K.A  Zera. The leader of the club, and an attractive, but twisted dictator who relished the thought of kidnapping girls. Which meant that Ileana was no longer the humanity seeking robot Lychee, but the kidnapped girl Kanon. 

The thought alone made her blood boil and her anger spike despite the dark void of lifelessness that she floated in. After what felt like an eternity, her body began to regain feeling; first in her fingers, then traveling up her arm, down to her legs and torso, and finally her entire body. Finally, her consciousness began to rise to the surface and when she came to she felt herself laying horizontally on something soft. Ileana was hesitant to open her eyes on the off chance that Andy was looking right at her, but if she didn’t she would never find a way out of wherever she was. So she cracked open her right eye and slightly turned her head  to see that she was laying on a bed that wasn’t hers. 

When she raised her eye to look up further she saw a brown and well worn dresser drawer that had a mirror attached to it. Next to the drawer was a closet that had a Rancid band poster on it; and beyond that was a window with black curtains, making it impossible for her to tell whether it was night or day. The last bit  of lead weight that was holding her down, left Ileana’s body and she was able to sit up properly.  She slowly threw her legs over to the side of the bed ,and the bottom of her feet were met with the cold carpet less floor below her; hoping beyond hope that the floorboards didn’t creak. 

Her prayers were answered and she began rummaging around the room for anything that would help her escape. Ileana started with the window only to met with a sharp pain that felt like a jolt of electricity, traveled up her arms and sent her sprawling back onto the floor. The overall shock left her body in slight tatters, and caused the skin on her hands to break, drawing a small stream of blood. 

But she was back on her feet in no time and continued to attempt an escape. She tried for the front door and breathed a sigh of relief to find that it was unlocked and lead to the main hallway. From there she made her way out to the living room, bypassed the kitchen, and tried for the front door only to receive the same treatment as in the bedroom. The second that she tried to turn the doorknob she was sent halfway across the living room with another jolt of electricity flooding her system. This one was even stronger than the other and caused even more blood to trickle down and coat her arms. The pain that racked her body erupted a surge of anger to course through her and made her scream out her frustration. 

“Alright, wise ass. As soon as I find a way out of here, you’re as good as dead”. she said. By the time she was able to get back on her feet, she could hear a phone going off in the bedroom that had her ringtone. Pure confusion etched itself on Ileana’s face while slight fear coursed through her veins. Part of her wanted to chuck the damn thing at the wall and  tear the rest of the place along with it. On the other hand, it could be Adam for all she knew, given that they must have been separated at some point during her comatose state. With that in mind, she made her way back to the bedroom and found her phone buried underneath the messy bed sheets. To her relief, Adam’s name and number lit  up on her screen and she pressed the answer call button, despite the slippery feeling of blood on her hands. 

“Adam, where are you?! Have they hurt you?!? Just sit tight I’m gonna try to find you okay?!” She shouted. But what she heard on the other line was far from her brother’s voice. Instead, she was met with barely contained laughter that sent another chill down her spine. It was Ashley. 

“That’ sweet and all, but to answer your questions, your brother is fine. He’s passed out on his couch, and no he’s not hurt. He’s in one piece….mostly”. That last part came out as a whisper, but Ileana heard it clear as day. 

“Mostly? What the fuck did you do to him?!?” From somewhere in the background, she could make out other voices that sounded almost panicked but Ashley’s voice took over the conversation once again. 

“We had to rough him up a bit, but he’s fine. Your bite wound has healed right? Look, I’m sorry but you have no one to blame for this but yourself. You know good and well how Andy feels about you. You should have known the risks”. He said almost accusingly.  Ileana’s fear now gave way to anger and she began to pace back and forth in the bedroom; and feel around her neck for the aforementioned bitemark, only to find none. But that didn’t make her any less angry. 

“Oh no. The bite is gone. Just like your dicks are going to be gone after I shove them both into a pastrami slicer!” She threatened. But Ashley somehow saw humor in this and continued to laugh. 

“Dick in a pastrami slicer. God, I can see why Andy still wants you. Look you just sit tight and Andy will be there in half an hour, not even that, and you can shove his dick into something other than a slicer, okay?” 

“How about I shove my foot up your ass until your shitting boots?!” she practically screamed. 

“That’s if you can get past the barrier that’s probably blasted you into a wall by now. It’s a containment spell to keep inhuman entities trapped in one spot. So you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Courtesy of the guys in MIW. Bye for now”. Said Ashley. The call ended with a unmistakable click and Ileana was left with a cold sinking feeling that quickly turned into white hot rage as she made for the window again only to receive another violent shockwave, a new river of blood to erupt from her hands, and a hard fall onto her knees. Her arms were racked with pain , her breathing was heavy, and her wounds weren’t healing as fast as they were supposed to. What ever barrier was keeping her contained was working against her powers in the  worst way imaginable. But that didn’t stop her from trying.  So with the last little bit of power and strength that she had, Ileana stood to her feet and faced the bedroom window one last time. 

“You son of a bitch, I am not scared of a little blood!!” She raised a fist to the window and held out for as long as possible before the next shockwave sent her to the other side of the room and made her collide with the next wall. The last thing that she saw before she blacked out was the burst of light that erupted from the powerful shockwave. Once again, she was submerged in a sea of pure unconsciousness and velvet darkness. A few hours later, Ileana began to come to again and felt that she was on the bed again, but she was not alone. Around her waist, she felt a pair of arms that weren’t hers and her back was pressed firmly against someone’s front. It didn’t take a lot to figure out who it was. Ileana began to struggle against the body but that only prompted him to hold her even tighter and whisper in her ear. 

“It’s okay. It’s just me. Relax”. He said. Against her better judgment, Ileana allowed this to lull her back to sleep. She woke up again to a small break of sunlight that came through the near open curtains in the room and to a surprisingly empty bed. In the back of her mind, she knew that she wasn’t alone in the space, despite her solitude in the bedroom. And this was confirmed when she heard the distinct sound of footsteps outside the bedroom and Andy’s voice as though  he were talking to someone. Eventually, the footsteps grew further away, and the talking turned into silence. Ileana laid perfectly still on the bed, but raised her arms to observe the damage that she had sustained from the night before. 

But not a single injury could be found, and as much as a relief as that was, she still had an even bigger problem to deal with. The smell of a cooking meat now wafted through the air and reached Ileana’s nose. Specifically, human meat. Which meant that he must have been cooking something that he had stowed away. If this was meant to be his way of apologizing and trying to get her back, he was going to have a very bad time. The female ghoul sat up in the messy bed and saw that she was no longer in her own clothes, but a button down shirt that clung to her body and reached down to her upper thighs. Thankfully, she was still in her undergarments. 

She moved to stand to her feet, stretching and cracking a few bones in the process. As empty as she now felt, her mind was begging to formulate a plan of escape. She made her way out into the living room and towards the kitchen where Andy had his back turned to her, and standing over the stove. While he was distracted he used this as an opportunity to survey the area that she was in. Overall it was a basic setup, similar to Adam’s. A long dark brown leather couch that was situated behind a large set of windows that also had curtains hanging from them. In front of the couch was a rectangular, glass coffee table that was underneath a short throw rug. The TV that sat before the couch and coffee table was a basic HD 47 inch television that sat on another, longer rectangular table. All in all, there was nothing that could be used as a weapon; which meant that she would have to use her bare hands. After finishing his cooking and putting the food on plates and the dishes in the sink, Andy turned back around to see Ileana standing in the same spot as before. He seemed startled for a moment, but approached her in the most calm and cautious manner possible. 

“Hey. Good morning, ‘Lana. Well, good afternoon actually. It’s almost two o’ clock. I…..figured that you were hungry, but I couldn’t remember what you liked so I took a shot in the dark and fried up some lungs and livers for the two of us”. He slowly held out the plate in his right hand to show her the food at arm’s  length, before making for the couch since his kitchen was too small to house a table. Ileana watched him with cold, almost empty eyes before going to sit on the floor before him, as opposed to next to him. Andy wanted to call her out on this, but reminded himself that she was probably still angry at him and would rebel in any way possible. He just needed to remind himself to take it slow and be prepared for anything.  Andy sat on the couch and gingerly pushed her plate in front of her, utensils and all and then tended to his own meal. Ileana eyed it with the same detached look that she directed at Andy before she slowly reached for the knife and fork and began slicing into the lung. The vampire watched her with caution in his eyes before deciding to make small talk and explain the situation. 

“So I know that this looks bad, but I promise you there’s a good reason behind it. This is way bigger than just the two of us now. I...I fucked up and pissed off this crazy ass kitsune that I used to sleep with. And she’s not only throwing shit on my name but….she knows about you, about us, and I don’t know what the hell she plans to do. I know that you have absolutely no reason to trust me right now, but I’m doing this to keep you safe, whether you see it, or you don’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave my side again. All I need is another chance”. By the end of his mini speech, Andy was practically out of breath, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were standing to attention, and he was completely on edge. But Ileana sat still, almost frozen. But the look in her eyes told Andy that she had been listening to him. In her hands, she held the utensils but began to set them back down and looked back at the vampire with the same nearly lifeless eyes as before. 

The tension in the room between the two of them was thick enough that it could be chocked on as the two monsters stared each other down; dark grey eyes staring into cautious blue ones in a staring contest that would make even the strongest human fold like a cheap suit. Eventually, Andy couldn’t take the silence any longer and after a brief scoff ,placed his hands on his knees to stand up. But before he could lift himself up all the way, he was quickly met with the sight of his own coffee table being kicked in his face by the female ghoul, who now looked at him with all the fire and killing intent of a wild animal.  

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the previous chapters, characters aside from Ileana and Adam do not belong to me. That being said, this chapter is going to be a tad more sexually suggestive; specifically masturbating to an unconcious body. If that's not your thing, then click the back button on your computer and find something else to read. If you do like what you're reading, be sure to leave a Kudos and a comment.

Andy just barely managed to dodge the table that shattered to pieces behind him, but wasn’t quick enough to dodge the punch that Ileana aimed at his jaw. The power and speed behind it knocked Andy off his balance and sent him stumbling backwards, right onto his couch. Ileana approached him in three strides and shoved her foot into his stomach, with the intention of jumping forward and leaping out of the windows. 

But Andy caught onto this as he pushed past the pain, grabbed her ankle, and dragged her back down until she was pinned underneath him. As Ileana began to struggle and thrash against him, Andy held her wrists down with one hand, and grabbed for a shard of glass with the other. He held it close to her neck, and broke a bit of her skin, causing a droplet of blood to ooze out. When she felt this,  Ileana struggled even harder, fearing a repeat performance of last night’s events. Eventually, she brought her knee up to Andy’s crotch and kicked him with every bit of strength that she could muster up. It had the desired effect as the vampire let her go, to place both his hands over the front of his pants and writhe in agony on the ground. Ileana seized this opportunity and picked up the shard that Andy had at her neck, to reciprocate the same action; except she didn’t hesitate in running the blade across his throat and spraying a copious amount of blood onto the ground. Andy now clutched his throat for dear life, despite the searing pain that still burned in his crotch. Ileana stood over him, tasting the blood that covered the now crimson glass shard. 

“You know, looking back, this reminds me of the very first day we met. You overconfident in your feeding, and me still naive, and thinking I knew everything. I guess the saying is true: those who don’t learn from history are doomed to repeat it”. she said coldly. Meanwhile, Andy continued to writhe and squirm on the ground as blood continued to pool out of his open wound. Ileana circled him like a shark surrounding its’ prey with and a taste for fresh blood. 

“You fucked up big time, you say. You need another chance, you say. In the time that we were together, I gave you more chances than you could give excuses as to why you were sucking the blood out of every Tom, Dick, and Harry that was young, dumb, and  had a halfway decent face!” 

As she finished her sentence, Ileana she jammed the broken shard into the back of Andy’s head, specifically the top of his spinal column; just as it had been done to Adam. The shout that the vampire let out was loud enough to wake up the people outside and seemed to fuel the sadistic fire that burned in Ileana’s core. Part of her wanted to keep hacking away at him until he was soft enough to consume, but  the other, slightly more logical half of her wanted to leave him to bleed out and go make sure her brother was fine. Yet there was no way of knowing how many other people were in Andy’s scheme from last night. But before Ileana could come to a decent conclusion, she could feel Andy’s cold hand wrap around her ankle again, and try to drag her onto the ground with him. This immediately threw her off balance and she landed hard on her back, while Andy clutched her ankle and clawed his way up her thigh, to get to her. 

His teeth and fangs were bared and the fire behind his eyes, burned bright and high. Ileana used her other foot to try and kick his face in, but this only made him angrier and he grabbed her other foot as well . She raised the shard of glass and moved to plunge it into Andy’s eye, but he intercepted this only for the blade to go through his hand.  The sight of this sent Ileana into hysterics and she shouted out her anger and fear. 

“Get the fuck away from me!!” You don’t stand a chance in Hell of getting me to forgive you!” With her lower body practically pinned down, she tried to push him away with just her bare hands, but it was too late; Andy managed to remove the shard of glass from his hand and moved to strangle her. The blood from his hands now covered her neck, giving her a little bit of wiggle room, but not enough for her to escape the vice grip that he held her in. In a last ditch effort to try and free herself, she clawed at his arms and even managed to draw a bit of blood. To which, Andy banged her head against the floor until she began to lose consciousness. Before the black spots  could form behind her eyes again and drag her into unconsciousness, Ileana in a last minute idea, played dead and slowly let her hands drop and her body go limp. Andy fell  for it and released her throat, giving her body a once over from head to toe. Her pale, toned legs that seemed to go on for miles and were smooth to the touch, the way that his black shirt clung to her curves, and hips that were accentuated by her slim, grey panties. The small amount of cleavage that peaked out from the confines of his shirt, and slowly heaved up and down to go along with her breathing.  Her pale skin and black hair that was fanned out around her like a dark halo. 

Coupled with the blood that decorated her neck, she truly was a vision of beauty that drove Andy to his baser self. She was finally back. Back in his living space, in his life, and in his heart. With her body prone and laid out before him, he leaned over her neck and began to take a drink from her; the taste of her blood mingled with his, and helped to heal his wounds and then some. By the time he was finished, he observed her body one last time before he dashed into his bathroom, closed and locked the door, and undid his pants to stroke his erect cock. With his eyes closed, he conjured up Ileana’s prone image, and stroke himself into a frenzy; the precum that formed at his tip gave him a good amount of lubrication to work with as his heart hammered in his chest, his breathing came out in short pants, and his nipples hardened to twin peaks. Eventually, a coil began to form in his lower stomach and Andy knew that he was close. While he tried to delay his orgasm, his lesser desires overpowered him and his climax washed over him. Sperm forced its’ way out of his member and sent pleasurable chills all throughout his body.

Andy continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, but eventually got his breathing back to normal and his knees stopped trembling.  He sat down on the toilet for a moment before he cleaned up his mess, slicked his hair back, and made for the door. Just as he opened it by a crack, he was met with a large kitchen knife being stabbed through his door. He slammed the door with lightning speed and  tried to block it with his life, being mindful of Ileana’s next stabs. Soon enough, she removed the knife to peer into the bathroom, taking note of the stunned, shocked terror in Andy’s eyes. While her own eyes shined with sheer anger and the promise of death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unannounced hiatus. School got busy and took up more time than I thought. But here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. If you like what you're reading, then be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

When it seemed like she’d gotten an eyeful of his terror, she went back to hacking and stabbing away at the door. As much as Andy wanted to use some kind of offensive technique, there was now way of predicting where she would stab next, or how long Illeana planned to keep it up. So for what felt like an eternity, Andy was subjected to the wrath of a angry female ghoul who stabbed away at his bathroom door, like a hot knife through butter. Andy pressed his body as far up against the door as he could, without being stabbed by his own kitchen ware. 

Through the harsh sound of wood being splintered, the sound of Andy’s cell phone ringing got the attention of both of them,  and causing her to stop. The knife was still lodged in the door, but was swiftly removed and Ileana’s retrieving footsteps walked away from the door. But it didn’t stay that way, as her footsteps soon returned, and with them, the sound of Chris’ voice on speaker phone. It was strained and hoarse as though he were in pain and trying to fight it off. 

“Andy? You there? Pick up if you’re there? Well, look man we’ve got a problem. I went back to Adam’s place because I dropped my wallet the night that we dumped him off. The second that I bent down to pick it up, the kid jumps on my back puts a fucking knife, bashes a goddamn hammer to my head, and again to my fingers. He tried to torture me for your address, but I told him where he could go and how fast to  get there. I think his next bet is his supervisor. Dude, you gotta call John and tell him to run for his fucking life-” 

The phone was abruptly cut off and Ileana’s voice could be heard, dripping with malice and sadistic glee. 

“Looks like you have two pissed off monsters to deal with. Tell me, why did you have to drag my brother into this bullshit?  No better yet, tell me why I should give you anything resembling another chance? No, no, I’ve got it. Tell my why I shouldn’t carve your hopes and dreams right out of your body and eat them whole?”  Her last words made Andy’s blood run cold as he thought back to the times when he’d drank her blood against her will. As far as retribution was concerned, this was probably more than he deserved. Even the answer that he gave just dug him into a deeper hole.

"Look, I’ve already explained myself as best as I could, okay?  This is way bigger than just the two of us now. I’m sorry that I had to involve Adam, but there was no way around it.  Please, just let me show you that I can change. Tell me what I need to do to prove myself, and I’ll do it!” he practically shouted. Instead of a retort, or even more stabs, Andy was met with a silence that made his blood begin to run cold and his heart hammer in his chest. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that leaving the bathroom was not an option, so he resigned himself to looking through the cracks in the door that were left by the knife. Each one that he looked through turned up nothing, and even his superb hearing couldn’t pick up anything from anywhere else in his place. He knew that the barrier was still up, so there was no way for  Ileana to escape, which meant that she was just as trapped as he was. Wherever she was, she was lurking just outside his field of vision. Waiting for his next mistake to be his last one, so that she could end his life and go back to her own; unaware and ignorant of the real danger just outside his home. 

Yes, this was his home; not hers and the vampire refused to be scared and cornered in his own home in pursuit of a lost love. If she wanted, a fight, then she would get one. Then he would suck her hopes of escape out of her body. This new stroke of confidence and strength lead Andy to turn the doorknob with slightly shaking hands, turn it with a bit of a raddle, and opened the door, first by a crack, then a sliver, and eventually, enough to step out into his living room again. Aside from the broken coffee table, nothing in particular stood out 0r was amiss. He moved to the kitchen where things were the same as when he was in there making food. The hallway closet/utility room was untouched, which meant that the last stop was the bedroom. Andy moved to the end of the hallway with calm, cool, and collected steps. His previous wounds had healed, but he still wasn’t at 100% to engage in a fight. On the other hand, Ileana didn’t eat much of anything either, so in a way, the both of them were a little bit impaired. The bedroom door was cracked but Andy couldn’t recall if he left it that way. As he got closer, he tried to see any movement that indicated what Ileana was doing.  But so far, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Or hear anything for that matter. Aside from Andy’s own movements, the silence was pregnant, almost deafening. 

When he crossed the threshold to his bedroom, things were exactly as they were in his kitchen and living room. Untouched, unmoved, and still. His sheets were tangled, given the fact that she was the last one in his bed. Andy gave his room a thorough once over. His closet was empty, save for his clothes and shoes. Everything important, except for the female ghoul.  He looked under the bed and came up short again. Concentration gave way to frustration as Andy let out a short huff, stood back onto his feet, and practically sped walk backed into his living room, retracing his steps. The kitchen once again, but nothing turned up. The living room was still untouched, and for some god awful reason, he even checked the bathroom again. Back to the utility room/ hall closet and still, nothing turned up. Andy now shook his head in aggravation, doing another mental checklist in his head of all the places that she could be hiding. 

Which weren’t many, given that he occupied a one person living space. He leaned on the washing machine and put his hands in his head, ruffling his hair in the process. In a perfect world, they would have kissed and made by up by now, like a normal couple. Would’ve laughed it off as both of them being hot headed and stubborn and cuddled up to a meal or some dumb TV show. But unfortunately, neither of them had the privilege of calling themselves normal. And, as much as Andy hated to admit it, Ileana was right.  Each time that he fucked up, she’d given him once chance after another, and after each time, he’s lie to her face,and go right back it. This whole situation was a downward spiral into a rabbit hole that probably hovers above the pits of Hell. Andy moved to turn around, but was met with the heart stopping sight of a hammer coming down on his head and nearly collapsed to his knees. He refused to be hurt and cornered in his own home. 

A sharp pain exploded from his cranium, as he clutched his now bleeding wound. His heart was beating  million miles a minute, and each breath that he drew in made a hissing sound to represent his pain. In front of him, stood not Ileana, but Adam with a blazing anger in his eyes that was identical to his sister’s. Said sister came out of Andy’s bedroom, fully dressed and stood near her brother who still gripped the hammer, ready to strike again. One on one, Andy could have taken them on  no problem; but together Adam and Ileana were a force to be reckoned with. So the next best technique was meaningless small talk. He looked to Ileana first, and met her cold gaze.

“How did I not see you? I was just in the bedroom. I looked under the bed and everything!!” Despite the pain and agitation in his voice, Ileana looked down at him with not a single ounce of remorse, pity, or anything resembling sorrow. She even scoffed at him before responding. 

“I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you did. You may have checked under the bed, but you didn’t bother to check the top of it, where I was holding myself up. I bet you didn’t even bother to sniff me out, or check my phone for that matter. Which I used to text Adam and tell him where I was, before hiding. You didn’t even look for your own phone. And now this. You’re starting to lose your touch, Anderson. But it’s not like you’re going to be around long enough to do anything about it”. 

The two of them looked down at their prey with black and grey eyes, and glasgow lines on their mouths. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be particularly gory and will describe that goriness in great detail. If you're squeamish to blood and guts, then I don't recommend reading this chapter. But if you do like what you're reading, be sure to leave a Kudos and a comment.

Andy was now in a state of panic that words alone couldn’t describe or shape. The coal, black darkness in their eyes only added onto to the sadistic and murderous intent that shined behind them. Adam made the first move and brought the hammer down again, but Andy managed to grab ahold of it. The two of them now had a tug of war for the hammer, until Adam sucker punched the vampire in the face. He stumbled backwards against the washing machine and just barely managed to dodge the next strike that Adam tried to bring down on him. Unfortunately, Andy wasn’t quick enough to side step the slash that Ileana delivered to his chest, with a shard of glass that she had hidden away.  The blood flowed out of the wound like a river, but wasn’t enough to put Andy down. Because one of his hands was now clutching the fresh wound, he now had to rely on the other one to defend himself. But that did nothing to stop the siblings next barrage of attacks. Specifically, Adam sucker punching him in the face again, and then kicking his feet out from under him. Andy now fell on his front, hitting his chin and biting his lip on impact. He ignored the pain and tried to push himself with his free hand, but Adam was quick to stomp on it; promptly break all 27 bones in it.

Andy shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was abruptly cut off by the sudden force of Adam’s other foot going into his mouth. The vampire’s eyes widened in shock and pain as he tried not to taste the filth of the shoe blocking up his airway, and practically suffocating him. When he tried to scream, it came out as nothing but a strangled muffle. Even biting the young ghoul was out of the question. Andy now struggled and fought with everything that he had as he took notice of Ileana coming forward, and bending down until she was on  her knees and near his level. She reached underneath him and unveiled the other hand that was clutching his slash wound. The vampire looked up at her with sheer terror in his eyes, as Ileana began to lick his blood from his fingers in a nearly sensual gesture. In any other circumstances, he would have found this attractive, but now he was just plain terrified.

Andy didn’t have a moment to react before his middle finger was swiftly broken and placed back in Ileana’s mouth where she proceeded to try and bite it off near the base. The muffled screams that he let out, were loud enough to alert the people outside, burning his lungs, and only getting louder as Ileana struggled to bite her way through the bone; blood spurting and dripping onto the floor as sinew and muscle began to pull apart with her biting. Slowly, but surely the bone started to crack and tear under the force of her jaw. The finger finally came lose with  a sickening popping sound that rang out in the air and almost made Andy pass out from the pain. His whole body began to shiver and shake causing more blood to spill and stain the floor beneath the three of them. While his sister contently chewed on his finger, Adam relished the control that he now had over the vampire.

“You’re in pain right? I can see that you are. But not as much as the pain that you made her feel, you fucker!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, as his other foot crushed the vampire’s other hand, completely mangling it. By now, both of Andy’s hands were burning with pain, the wound on his side was still bleeding out, and his mouth was starting to salivate uncomfortably. Even breathing through his nose was starting to become uncomfortable. He closed his eyes thinking that it would help him block out the pain, and ease him into a state of unconsciousness  even by a little bit. Even the sound of Ileana spitting out the leftover bone, was starting to inducing him to sob. But Andy knew that it was just wishful thinking, as he felt Ileana grab his other finger and repeat the process of biting it off again. This time, it was his ring finger. Once again, she was met with some resistance when it came to his bone again, and held his mangled hand out for Adam to take.

“Here. Do you want to take a crack at it?” She asked in a tone of voice that was too casual for what they were doing. Adam leaned down, took the hand without a second thought, and bit into the bone with  a force and intensity, that sparked another painful fire in his hand. The young ghoul took less time than his sister and quickly severed Andy’s ring finger from his hand, and created another spray of blood. It was pointless to scream at this point, so Andy just groaned and moaned to himself, hoping beyond hope that he sink into a black sea of unconsciousness where no pain could touch him. Was it even worth it anymore? The chase, the hacking her bank details, the haunted house attraction, being harassed by a psychotic whore of a kitsune. If this was his reward for all of it, then bittersweet wasn’t enough to describe how shitty it was. Even sibling’s  words sunk the vampire deeper into despair.

“Not bad, reminds me of that dipshit who came by my place and started snooping around”. said Adam.

“The one who stabbed you last night? Why didn’t you just kill him?” asked Ileana.

“Didn’t think that far ahead. As soon as we’re done here, we can look for him if you want”. Your Ex here can be lunch, and that guy can be dinner. Unfortunately, we can’t take him back to the house for the usual routine, but it’s better than nothing”. responded Adam.

“Works for me”. replied Ileana. Just as Adam handed Andy’s mangled hand back to his sister, the sound of a key being inserted into the front door’s lock alerted the siblings. They immediately went silent and squeezed themselves further into the utility closet with Andy. When it sounded like the front door was finally opened, a new pair of footsteps echoed throughout the living space. Accompanied by a voice that Ileana knew all too well.

“Andy?! Are you okay? Where are you, dude?” Ashley shouted as he moved all around, trying to find his friend. When he got no response, he called out to Andy again.

“Dude, Chris is freaking out! He said that Adam got the jump on him, and that he may be headed your way!  He said he called you, but got dead air. I came as soon as I heard”. he said. As the siblings listened to him move around the house, his footsteps now indicated that he was in the bedroom.

“Dude, you know that Ileana is gone, right?” She’s not here! I thought you brought her here last night?! Dude, answer me!” he shouted frantically. Adam and Ileana didn’t have to look at Andy to know that he was struggling to get out from under the two of them to alert his friend as to what was going  on. It was a good thing that Ileana turned off Andy’s phone once she hung up on Chris, lest Ashley find out where they were. But Ileana knew that it couldn’t stay that way and looked over at Adam. She motioned her head towards the door to say that she would make herself known to Ashley. To which Adam frantically shook his head to indicate that they shouldn’t split up with two vampires in the same place. It was now that Ileana decided to speak.

“I’ll be okay. Besides, as far as he’s concerned, I’m still here and Andy went out to run some errands, which is what I’m going to tell him. Right now”. she whispered. While she attempted to clean herself of Andy’s blood, she kept a ear out, listening to Ashley make his way past the utility closet and back out to the kitchen. Using this as her opportunity to escape, she quietly slipped out of the closet and back into the bedroom. Adam closed the door in behind her and kept tight hold of the vampire beneath him. Ileana now followed closely in behind Ashley, giving off little to no sound. It was only when Ashley was done rummaging around in the fridge did he notice the female ghoul behind him. His startled reaction forced him to stumble backwards into the refrigerator.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is an RPF (Real Person Fiction) story whose characters do not belong to me. The only characters I own are Adam and Ileana. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

“Jesus Fuck- Ileana. Are you okay? Where’s Andy? I’ve been calling him all morning. And you might wanna listen to this, since it’s partially your brother’s fault. I’m sure Andy’s already told you this, but we had help to get a hold of the two of you. And one of our friends- the one Adam attacked- is bleeding out and panicking, because he think your brother is carving a path of destruction to find you and Andy. Is my best friend here, or not? And something else, what the hell happened in the living room? There’s glass all in the couch cushions and on the floor. Did the two of you have a fight or something? Look, I get where you’re coming from, okay? There are days where I wanna kill Andy too, but he cares about you way more than you think. He hasn’t even looked at other girls since you left- and believe you me, paying for sex doesn’t count as seeing someone. Can you just tell me where he  is, so that I can leave with a clear head?” Ileana stayed silent for his entire rant, only partially listening to his words and keeping an ear out for her brother and Andy, still in the utility closet. With Andy severely injured, it was one less vampire that she had to deal with. She coached her features into an expression of mild interest, crossed her arms over her chest, and gave a dismissive scoff. 

“Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. Yes, we got into a bit of a scuffle. One that I was stupid enough to let him walk away from with all his appendages. He said something about going to run a few errands. As far as his phone is concerned, you’ll have to ask him about it. I’m more or less a prison here”. she said with disdain in her voice. Ileana then shoved her way past him and  towards the refrigerator to eat whatever was contained therein. On the off chance that she did have to fight him, she needed to replenish her strength. With her back to him, Ashley still spoke. 

“Look, it could be a hell of alot worse, okay? And it kind of is. He’s busting his ass to save your guys’ relationship from a crazy whore of a kitsune, that probably has more STIs than brain cells”. he said. Ileana heard his words, but just kept rummaging through the fridge, until she settled on a blood covered liver that was sitting in a Tupperware dish. Despite Ashley’s words, she still listened out for any noises that could be coming from the utility closet. When no sound came, she took a bite out of the organ and spoke to Ashley, still chewing the meat. 

“Sounds like a personal problem. He’d better wear protection, before he catches something”. she said, still dismissive and uncaring. Ashley now narrowed his eyes at her, slowly growing irritated. 

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? This is your problem too. She knows about you now. And there’s no telling what she’s going to do to get back at you. She thinks you’re the reason that Andy is done with her shit; and she’s more or less right.” he said. This now caught her attention and Ileana put the dish down, and  crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Okay, let me see if I understand this correctly. I not only have to watch my ass for that dipshit you call your best friend, but his side bitch too? And all because he couldn’t keep it in his pants?! Oh, I sincerely hope you’re joking right now.” she said, becoming more irritated.  When she heard it from Andy, she only assumed that he was bullshitting, but if his best friend was able to confirm it too, then things were starting to look even bleaker than they did before. Ashley exhaled a sigh of agitation and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I wish I was, but this chick is hell bent on getting some kind of revenge. Hence why you’re here now where Andy can keep you safe, and not out in the open where she can do God knows what to you, and use that against him. I don’t know else you want us to explain it”. he said, growing more frustrated. Before Ileana could say anything else, a loud banging sound came from the utility closet. As though something, or rather someone was kicking the washing machine. At the same time, Ileana’s phone that she had stuffed inside her shirt vibrated, indicating that she had a text message. And it didn’t take much for her to guess who the text was from.  For Adam to text her now of all times meant that he was starting to lose control of Andy. Which meant that Ashley needed to leave now, or run the risk of ending up like his friend. The aforementioned vampire looked all around the place and before he could grow suspicious, Ileana was quick to come up with an excuse. 

“Relax. I’m just doing some laundry but that washing machine isn’t exactly up to code. But that’s more or less Andy’s concern”. she said, taking a tentative bite of the liver. Ashley stopped looking around and turned his attention back to his phone, trying to call Andy again. Despite the fact that she had Andy’s phone in her possession, Ileana couldn’t help but worry. If he stayed any longer, he’s end up just like his best friend. Suddenly, another crashing sound emitted from the utility closet, causing Ileana to tense up, and place the liver down. 

“Look, I already told you, his phone is out of commission. You might as well just shoot him a text or something and wait it out”. she said, trying her hardest not to sound as though she was trying to get rid of him. Which was more, or less, the case. Ashley somehow caught onto this when he glanced back up at her with slight skepticism in his eyes and after a tense few minutes, typed put something that Ileana couldn’t see, and put his phone back in his jacket pocket. 

“Well. do at least mind if I use the bathroom while I’m here?” he asked. Ileana wanted to say no. Every cell in her brain was formulating an excuse as to why he couldn’t stay for a minute longer, the jaws of her mouth wanted curse at him for overstaying his intrusion, but in spite of it all, in spite of the agonizing truth that lay just beyond the utility closet, the female ghoul let him stay. 

 

“Yeah, whatever”. she said in a tone that she hoped sounded nonchalant. With that, Ashley made for the bathroom, giving a brief glance at the door to the utility closet. A glance that made Ileana’s heart leap into her chest and flinch her sudden fear. But the vampire continued towards the bathroom, and closed the door in behind him. Knowing that he was still listening for her movements, Ileana used this as an opportunity to see the text from Adam. 

**He’s really putting up a fight now. Don’t know how much longer I can hold him!** Given that it was quiet now, he must have found someway to subdue the other vampire. But knowing Andy, he was as crafty as he was a glutton. For whatever reason, Ileana took another bite of the liver before silently making her way towards the foreboding closet.  With each step that she took, she made sure to make as little noise as was possible, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, and keeping an ear out for any floorboards that would creek under her footsteps. There was little to no noise coming from the bathroom, as though she and Ashley were now playing  game of who will blink first, but using noise and stealth. When Ileana finally reached the closet, she opened it with as little silence as when she tiptoed towards it. What she saw next had her heart sinking into her lower stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself being pursued by her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; and he's more than prepared to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster if it means that he can have Ileana at his side again. Whether she wants it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update this story. Writer's' Block is a whole bitch to deal with but, any way the following is an RPF (Real Person Fiction) story whose characters do not belong to me. The only characters I own are Adam and Ileana. If you like what you're reading, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment.

Both Andy and Adam were in a deadlock of sorts, where the vampire had overpowered her brother and had him on the ground with his fangs near Adam’s throat. But Adam was clutching the hammer and had the nail removing side of it near Andy’s head, ready to strike him at any moment. When he heard the sound of the door coming open, Andy looked up at Ileana with a small but cheeky smile that had her biting the inside of her lip, to keep from lashing out at him. With a nod of his head, he motioned for Ileana to come inside and join them. Knowing that she had no choice in the matter, she stepped inside of the utility closet, but kept the door open by a crack. The tension that now hung in the air was thick enough to choke on, as the female ghoul observed the scene with dark, but calm eyes. If she made any kind of  racket, she’d have two crazed vampires to deal with. And that was about the last thing that needed to happen. After a heavy sigh, Ileana finally found the voice to speak.

“Let him go”. she said quietly, referring to Adam. Andy now cocked his head to the side as if he couldn’t hear her, whilst still upholding his smile.

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, sarcastically. The female ghoul now gritted her teeth in rising anger, but reeled herself back in before she could succumb to it any further. But it was still evident in her tone of voice.

“You heard me. Get off of my brother, you fucking creep”. Adam took this opportunity to  try and reason with the vampire even further on both his and his sister’s behalf.

“Dude, just listen to her. You know first hand how she gets when she’s angry”. He said with a calm, but clearly nervous tone of voice. Andy gave a brief glance at Adam before locking eyes with Ileana, observing  her expression for any cues that showed if she was bluffing. But all he saw was a hard grimace on her face accompanied by a pair of grey eyes that shined with the promise of violence and bloodshed if her request- no, demand wasn’t met When he found none, he exhaled a reluctant sigh and loosened his grip on Adam. To which the ghoul  slowly lowered the hammer from Andy’s head, but still kept a tight hold on it. At the sight of this, Ileana let out a visible sigh of relief but still kept her gaze fixed on Andy. After another tense silence, she spoke in a quiet but still dark tone of voice.

“Your best friend is here and is raising Cain looking for you”. To which Andy, raised an eyebrow in mild surprise but didn’t seem to care all that much.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at that. Where is he now? And by the way, where’s my phone?” he asked. Ileana now shot him another annoyed look, but answered his question regardless. The worst thing she could do now was lose her cool.

“In the bathroom...or so he says”. Andy now tried to look behind her and at the bathroom door, but Ileana had pretty much blocked the entrance to the utility closet with her entire body.  Since it looked like she wasn’t going to budge, Andy shrugged helplessly and gave her his undivided attention.

“....And my phone?” he asked. To which, Ileana crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled a sigh of exasperation.

“Unimportant. Just let my brother up so we can talk about this”. she reasoned firmly, trying to keep her temper in check. Andy saw this and decided to push her a bit more. It was a risky gamble, but with Adam in his grasp, he was willing to take it.  

“Oh, like how I tried to talk to you over lunch and you flipped my table over?” he replied, a slightly condescending tone in his voice. One that both siblings caught onto and made them glare at the vampire. Since Andy was distracted by his sister, it would be too easy  for Adam to kick him in the groin and shrimp his way out from underneath him. But if Ashley came out at the wrong time, it’d be trouble for both him and his sister. And Ileana's suffered enough as it is. Having the same train of thought as her brother, Ileana sighed in frustration, fished Andy’s phone out of her bra and tossed it to him, being careful not to hit her brother and watching  it clatter to floor by Andy’s side. Said vampire just rolled his eyes and kept his gaze locked on his former lover, still keeping an ear out for Ashley.

 

“Alright, now as I was saying, we’re in a bit of a predicament and you need to listen. I didn't want it to come to this, but this kitsune that I used to fool around with has a bone to pick because she’s convinced that she’s in love with me; obviously the feeling isn't mutual and now she knows about you. She’s convinced that you’re the wedge driving me and her apart and now she’s out for blood- literally”. Andy explained, hoping that hearing this from him would cement the gravity of the situation to her. Even if Ileana refused to listen to him, there was no way he planned on leaving her be. She’d have to kill him first. The aforementioned ghoul observed him with a careful eye for a while, watching him for any tell tale facial cues that would tell if he was lying. When none came, Ileana sighed again and tightened up her  jaw; now genuinely pissed off. When she spoke, her words were nothing short of biting.

 

“You are way more than a fucking headache at this point. I’m gone for half a year and you’re already ruining someone else’s life? Same old, Andy- you just break everything you touch and play the innocent victim. It's disgusting”. she said with every intent to belittle him. But Andy refused to be taken in by her words and as a show of good faith, released Adam from his grip so that the younger ghoul could worm  his way out from underneath him. Adam did exactly that and stood to his feet, standing close by his sister, and putting as much distance as he could between them and Andy. When he figured that the coast was clear, Andy slowly rose to his feet and put his hands up in a gesture that showed his surrender, talking as he did so.

 

“Lana, I love you but this really isn't the time to reflect on what a fuck up I am; I’m well aware of that. What  we need now is to figure out how we’re going to ride this out until I can find a way to deal with this crazy bitch”. he said. But Ileana refused to let his words pull her in any deeper- that's how she got stuck with him in the first place.

 

“I was doing fine  hiding without you and I'll do it again”. she said.  From off to her right, Adam glanced at his sister with uncertainty in his eyes over her words. If what Andy said was true, there was now way they two of them alone could go up against a kitsune.  They could barely fight back against a band of black magicians. Whether she liked it or not, she’d need all the help she could get. Yet if he knew his sister at all, he knew that her stubbornness would be the death of her. But rather than argue he point any further, Andy just rolled his eyes and looked at something behind the two of them.

“Wow, that’s messed up”. Ashley said. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set when a female ghoul named Ileana finds herself in a cat and mouse game with her former vampire lover, Andy Biersack. Said vampire is infamous for his gluttonous binge eating habits, deceivingly good looks, and ruthless nature; all of which he uses to pile up a mountain of bodies, human and monster to have Ileana at his side again- not that he's giving her a choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. This story is now reaching the final stretch to being finished. That being said, none of the characters in this story, with the exception of Adam and Ileana do not belong to me, but to themselves. Expect a cameo appearance from Lilly Mayflower from American Satan. DUN, DUN, DUN!! Also shoutout to the movie Velvet Buzzsaw for such an awesome concept and the use of two seemingly ordinary words.

Before she even had a second to react or even widen her eyes in shock, Ileana watched her brother be shoved up against the washing machine while Andy tackled her back into the living room, using one of  his hands to pin her wrists above her head while his legs were on either side of her body. From inside the utility closet, she could clear hear Adam and Ashley fight and struggle against each other; punches being thrown and grunts of pain following. This promoted Ileana to struggle and fight against Andy with all of the vigor of a wild animal; snarling, growling, and even trying to reach up and bite him with the little bit of wiggle room that she had in her upper body. And when that failed, she maneuvered her legs to try and kick him in the chest. The vampire above her was mostly unfazed by her actions until her one of her kicks got him in between his legs and sent him sprawling backwards. Ileana moved fast, tackling Ashley from behind and biting him on his right ear; drawing blood and emitting a scream that made him stumble back until Adam was free to deliver two sucker punches to his chest and stomach until he was coughing and clutching his still bleeding ear. 

 

As much as he wanted to get up and help his friend and stop the two ghouls from leaving, all Andy could do from his spot on the floor was groan in pain while he waited for his injured genitals to heal.  For all of his inhuman strength as a vampire,certain parts of his body were still sensitive and susceptible to injury; like his genitals. And that wasn’t even half of the problem. While the spell that Chris and the guys used was effective in keeping Ileana from leaving, it couldn't be sustained for extended amount of time, and by now was probably reduced to nothing. If anything, it was 0nly  a temporary fix until he found something more permanent. After getting his licks in, Adam bolted for the for with his sister in tow, not even using the elevator, but just jumping down entire flights of stairs to out as much distance between them and the two vampires as possible. Back upstairs, Andy staggered to the window only catching a brief glimpse of the two ghouls as they piled into Adam’s car and peeled out of the driveway. Gritting his teeth and punching the window, Andy staggered back over to where Ashley was and looked over his ear, seeing the bite already start to heal while the blood around his neck and clothes was still fresh. The vampire in question  just laid on his side and tried to let his body rest from the assault, but wore a dark grimace on his face. If Ileana wasn’t so important to Andy, he would’ve snapped her jaw a long time ago. 

“Hang in there, Ash. I'm gonna  get you something to get back that lost blood”. he said, reassuringly. Once the pain subsided a bit more, Andy made his way to the fridge and fished out a carton of milk that contained half a gallon of o O positive blood; enough for Ashley to train his strength. Which it did as he emptied it on 4 sips and handed the hollow carton back to Andy with a deep sigh. 

“Thanks man. How’re you holding up?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the side of his hand.  Running a hand through his hair with a tired sigh, Andy gave a brief shrug of his shoulders before responding.  

“I’ve had better days, to be honest. I guess that barrier finally gave out. I knew I should’ve asked Chris and the guys for something more permanent. The two of them are probably halfway to the city by now”. Andy replied, regret evident in his voice. Ashley picked up on this and  slowly rose to his feet, patting himself down to find his phone and show Andy the additional reason why he was here. Once he found it in his jacket pocket, he tapped on the screen for a bit until he found what he needed and held his phone up for Andy to see. 

“Then they’re sitting duck out there. Check this out” he said. 

Andy came a bit closer, reading the text in front of him before his eyes widened and grimaced in pure frustration. On BloodBook was a new post for Juliet- a short line of text followed by a picture of the kitsune and another girl he didn’t recognize; with pale skin, dark lipstick, and a pixie hair cut.  In the paragraph, she was tagged as @onenationunderthegun. The text itself was as follows:  **Getting ready for a double date with @HomecomingKing, my bestie, and her new bae. We patched things up and are getting ready to secure our future. Stay tuned for future pics.**

By the time he read and reread the post two more times, it took everything that Andy had not to take Ashley’s phone and chuck it at the wall. His previous grimace was now a dark scowl at the thought of what he wanted to do when he saw Juliet again. He knew that her silence was too good to be true, but now that he had confirmation there was nothing stopping him from putting the screws to her for good. But first things, first; finding Ileana before she did.  

* * *

 

After an hour of sharp turns, running stop lights, and getting pulled over by the cops, Adam and Ileana were safe and sound back at her apartment where they were currently in front of her laptop, researching various alarms and locks that they could install on her door and windows in the worse case scenarios that Andy found out where she lived as well. And since going back to Adam’s place was out of the question, there was no other way to go about it. A tense silence filled the space around them that was only broken by the clatter of Ileana’s fingers flying across the keyboard, switching back and forth between tabs and comparing prices. Every now and again, Adam would give his input, but otherwise stayed quiet and stewed in his own thoughts; most notably how right Andy was about how screwed they were with a kitsune out to get them.  Well, his sister, but still. And while she’d slap the taste out of his mouth for even thinking of agreeing with Andy, Ileana needed whatever protection he could give her. There was only so much that he could by himself. Despite Adam's disposition as an independent hard ass who came from nothing to something, he was still a kid at heart. And the last thing he wanted was to lose his only remaining family due to a bout of incompetence on his part. His train of thought went uninterrupted for a while longer before it was broken by Ileana’s voice. 

“Okay, I think I may have found a winner”, she said, pointing to a set of 4 stainless steel barrel bolt locks to put on her door for only $50 at DK Hardware. 

“If I can get in contact with the landlord sometime this  week, I should have the greenlight to put these on by next Tuesday”.  Adam gave a short nod in agreement, his words dancing on the tip of his tongue and making  him purse his lips and clasp his hands together while one of his knees began to tremble. Ileana knew from past experiences, mostly bad ones, that this meant he was anxious or nervous about something that he thought would land him in trouble. Seeing this, she furrowed her brow in concern and took one of his clasped hands in her own and lovingly ran her thumb over his knuckle. 

“What’s wrong? Is it about what happened this morning? Look, I get that things got a bit messy, but we’re here and we made it. We just need to be more careful from now on. For all of Andy’s skills,  he can’t keep up with us and a rogue kitsune at the same time. And I doubt that Ashley is at his every beck and call to do his dirty work-” 

 

“But what if Andy’s right?” he blurted out, before he could even think to stop himself. No turning back now. As he said that, all of the color drained from Ileana’s face in an expression of shock before it morphed into a grimace. 

“...What was that?” she said after a tense two minutes. Taking a deep breath and preparing for the ass chewing to come, Adam turned to face his sister as though she were a one woman firing squad. 

‘Look, I know you hate the guy, but he was more or less right. On our own, we’re pretty much sitting ducks. If this chick is out for blood, we’re drastically underprepared for a fight.  I mean, we don't know where it’s gonna come from, when it'll happen, and more importantly, who’s in on it. But if there’s safety in numbers, at least we have some kind of an advantage- I’m sorry, but there it is”. He explained all in one breathe. By now, Ileana was looking at him as thought he’d sprouted a chestburster that was chomping it’s premature teeth at her. Such was her wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth. With each moment that ticked by, Adam could feel himself start to suffocate; to scared to break eye contact, let alone breathe properly. By now, he was wishing that his sister would do something- yell, shout, shove the laptop away- anything other than gape at him.  And he got his wish when Ileana turned away from him to scoff and not to gingerly place the laptop on the table in front of them and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When she spoke, her words were nothing short of shocked with a tone of hurt. 

“You’re kidding me, right? Are you  forgetting what he and his friends did to us on Halloween? They stabbed you through the neck and let you bleed out then broke into your place before snatching me up like I was the fucking Hope Diamond!” she practically shouted. Figuring that she'd react like this, Adam’s rebuttal was a quick one. 

“Well if that's the case, then we’re gonna need all the protection we can get before this mad bitch can snatch you up too!  And yeah, I hate what they did, but look- we couldn't even fight back against a pack of black magicians. And if someone like Andy has friends in high places, God only knows how many people this chick has in her corner;  probably stronger than vampires and black magicians, All I'm saying is that maybe we need to look at every possibility”. he explained. Feeling herself on the verge of exploding, Ileana stood up and started to pace back and forth, unable to make eye contact with her brother; the one person that she had left in her corner who was now telling her to consider taking up with the very person who put her in this predicament to begin with.  Figuring that he’d already dug his grave once he opened his mouth, Adam saw no reason to stop now. But Ileana beat him to the punch, stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms in front of her. 

“How about I give a possibility?  Get out” she said, venomously. Now  it was Adam’s turn to look shocked at his sister’s words.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, sounding incredulous. While it wasn’t a completely farfetched response, he was half expecting her to fight him a bit more; but one look at her face- at how dark her eyes had gotten coupled with the dep set frown on her face told Adam that it was in his best interest to do as he was told lest another bloodbath ensues. With a scoff and shake of his head, Adam rose to his feet, shot  one more disappointed look at his sister before making for the door and out of the apartment, surveying the area with careful eyes before making for his car; even checking his back seats for anyone who may have broke in. God forbid that those guys took down his plates when they dropped him off at his place. 

The drive back to his place was a quiet but tense one for Adam that had him contemplating if things would be different had their parents not died. Would there be Cara? Would there be  Andy? Not that there was no real way to answer either question; but still, with their current predicament there was no way for him not to ask himself. And it’s not like this was the first fight he’d had with Ileana that left one of them storming out in a huff. Yet, the last thing that he wanted for this one to drive a wedge between the two of them after what happened last night. If he were a betting man, he was sure that that’s what Andy his friends wanted. To which, Adam made a mental note to text his sister tomorrow once she cooled down and offer a portion of the “groceries” that he planned to get. 

Cooling down for the older ghoul meant eating whatever was left over in her fridge before curling up in bed for the rest of the day, even calling out sick to work tomorrow. The next day began in earnest with  Ileana still curled up on bed, only getting up to use the bathroom while Adam got off from a half day at work; thankful that he hadn't run into John and was about to go to his usual haunt where at least one homeless person was bound to be. He was in luck and managed to snag a drunkard who was passed out up against the dumpster; pressing his switchblade up against their neck and letting it sink in deeply, creating a river of blood that had them widening their eyes in pain and gasping for life before dropping their head in a dead heap.  Just as he prepared to haul the body to his car, he was approached by a woman who after one whiff in her direction was undoubtedly a ghoul- something that she confirmed herself when her eyes turned to that particular black and grey that he knew all too well. But she was also a ghoul that he didn't recognize from either Ileana or Cara’s circles with a pixie hair cut, dark lipstick, and a few piercings in her ears. 

“Hey, stranger need a hand with that?” she asked,  cooly. 

Fast Forward a few hours and Ileana was now on her couch wit a soup bowl full of eyeballs and blood in her lap while The Shining played on  the TV in front of her. Just as it gets to the part where Danny spells out Red Rum on the door, her phone vibrates from on the coffee table with Adam’s name flashing across her screen. By now, she was calm and level headed enough to carry on a conversation with him and reached for her phone with languid movements. 

“Hey, what’s up?” she sked. But the voice that replied on the other end was not what she was expecting. 

“Hey yourself, Lana”,  a female voice said with a tone of voice that was akin to a velvet buzzsaw. Soft and comforting, but cutting and lethal all at once. Something that that made Ileana furrow her brow in confusion and slight anger. 

“Who the hell is this?”,  she asked, a hard edge in her tone of voice.  But the voice on the other end payed no mind to this and kept talking.  

“A friend if of a friend. Maybe you’ve heard of me”. she replied. And just like that, all of the pieces came together and collapsed around her like a game of Jenga and Ileana’s eyes widened in pure ,unfiltered shock before her words came out with a hint of fear behind them.  

“Juliet?”,  she said. 

 


End file.
